Kunoichis In Questioning
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: Here is were you get to ask the female ninja's of Naruto and some Akatsuki members as well...and my friend's might just pop up some time too so...yes ask away my loyal readers ask away! WOOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Kinoke:** Hey and welcome to Kunoichis in questioning!! Lol! XD but n-e-ways… we have with us:

**HANA**

**HINABI**

**ANKO**

**SAKURA**

**INO**

**TEMARI**

**TENTEN**

**HINATA**

**KIN**

**TSUNADE**

**SUZUME**

**&**

**KURENAI**

**Kinoke: **ok so yeah you can ask any of them questions and if you want you can drag other characters into the room as well…some times having all girls in one room isn't a very good idea O.o….

**Ino: **WHATS THAT SUPPOSES TO MEAN???

**Kinoke: **exactly v.v'

**Sakura: **I still don't get it….why would it be a bad idea to have us all in the same room???

**Hinata: **I think Kinoke just doesn't want us to end up fighting with each other…

**Kinoke: **that is exactly what I'm talking about Hinata-chan! You're so smart! –Smiles-

**Hinata: **-Blushes- thanks Kinoke-chan .

**Ten Ten: **but what's so bad about fighting? Its good exercise and good for training and stuff…

**Temari: **So yeah just send us your questions because we're all board in this small apartment room…v.v'

**Kinoke: **are you making fun of my bedroom –gives a deadpanned look-

**Temari: **maybe I am maybe I'm not…-crosses her arms-

**Kinoke: **-growls at her- don't get me pissed, I'll sick Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi on you…OH! Yeah I forgot to mention that Akatsuki members will be popping in every once in a while so if you want to ask them questions go a head! .

**Deidara: **Deidara is here, yeah!

**Kisame: **…-looks around- um…..yeah so review with your questions because I've got better things to do then stay in this room of girls…the only one I can actually stand is Kinoke-chan….oh yeah –drags Itachi in-

**Itachi: **-glares at Kisame but faintly smiles at Kinoke-

**Kinoke: **-giggles- so any way send your questions plz!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kinoke: **Ok so we got some reviews! Yay!!! –Laughs-

**Ino: **just read it already –snappy attitude-

**Kinoke: **whatever –rolls eyes- ok the first one is from **Neji-Dono**

-----------

K here's 1, Sakura, why are you so useless, you do not help in any situation and even in Shippuden it was Naruto who formulated a plan to beat Kakashi, he fought Akatsuki, Sasuke, and you needed a 400 year old women to control you to beat Sasori, Question why are you so useless?

-----------

**Kinoke: **A very good question I've always wondered that too…I don't really like Sakura either but I brought her in here anyways…so answer you question Pinky.

**Sakura: **what the hell was that all about? –Glares at Kinoke- Well I'm not useless you hear I'm not! –Throwing a temper tantrum-

**Kinoke: **-rolls eyes- what ever helps you sleep at night Sakura-ama

**Sakura: **did you just call me a bitch????

**Kinoke: **Wow! You're not stupid after all…

**Kisame: **-chuckles- I love a girl who can throw insults so easily…

**Kinoke: **thanks for the complement Kisame-kun! n.n

**Kisame: **yep…

**Kinoke: **ok so here's the next one, this is from…

**Sakura: **Wait a minute!!!

**Kinoke: **what now! –Snaps at her and glares-

**Sakura: **wasn't Neji-Dono asking Sasuke a question too??

**Kinoke: **IF YOU THINK IM BRINGING THAT GAY MOTHER Fer IN HERE THEN YOU'RE OFF YOU Fing ROCKER GIRL! –Screams in Sakura's face-

**Sakura: **-falls over from the loudness of Kinoke's voice-

**Kinoke: **sorry Neji-Dono if you were asking Sasuke a question, I hate him to much to drag him in here –panting slightly-…Itachi-kun why don't you answer your gay ass brothers question for him…

**Itachi: **-sighs inwardly- must I?

**Kinoke: **please Itachi-kun –puppy eyes, standing in front of him with her hands laced together under her chin-

**Itachi: **-looks at her for a second, unaffected before rolling his eyes slightly and sighing- alright…-sigh- Sasuke is useless because he is weak and he is weak because he lacks hatred and the will power to stay conscious in some fights... . 

**Kinoke: **Yay! Thank you Itachi-kun –smiles and kisses his cheek before she ran back to the big bag of reviews-….ok then next on is from: **X-BaByBuBbLe-X**

-----------

Okay, this one is for Ino…Do you still love sasuke like suckra or do you finally realize hes not for you?

And

Itachi…Why do you guys all wear Nail polish...tries not to look into his eyes

…mumbles why are you so cute XD

-----------

**Kinoke: **-giggles a lil- answer you question Ino-pig

**Ino: **Well…I still like Sasuke but I'm starting to like Shikamaru more-

**Temari: **YOU BEST BE STAYING AWAY FROM MY SHIKAMRAU-KUN! –Freaking out-

**Ino: **-hides behind Sakura-

**Sakura: **hey my names SAKURA not Suckra…duh

**Kinoke: **I think she was more like insulting you like you SUCK more then any one in this room

**Sakura: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Kinoke: **­-sighs- forget it I'm not wasting my breath on you…Itachi-kun answer your question

**Itachi: **Well the nail polish thing was a required accessory made by Leader…I prefer black then dark purple but Kinoke likes the color purple so I don't mind it …and girl I'm not cute I'm S-E-X-Y –eyes turn into upside down "u"'s and starts singing "im to sexy"- (yes it is very doable for him)

**Kinoke: **I agree! –Giggles and blushes- well ok the next is from: **Slash the Final Chosen**. HI BIG BROTHER! n.n

--------------------------

Hi its big bro Slash! I got some questions!  
First is for Sakura, what's up with you and Sas-gay?  
Second is for Tenten, how do you feel like Kishimoto would like to date you the most?  
Third is for Hinata, how the hell did you get them big ass boobs!

--------------------------

**Kinoke: **YAY! Some one else who thinks Sas-gay is GAY! –whoops and giggles- ok well answer you're questions girls!

**Sakura: **this guy's definitely your brother if he thinks Sasuke is gay which he's not and nothing really is up with me and him…

**Kinoke: **that's because there was never a 'you and sas-gay' because he left you of the old snake! –THAT WAS A SPOILER SRRY-

**TenTen: **-rolls eyes as Kinoke and Sakura get into an argument- well I don't know really because there's no signs from anyone and well the one I like doesn't seem to like me back…: mumbles: him and his stupid fate…

**Itachi: **well since Kinoke's kicking that pink haired bitch's ass, Hinata why don't you answer your question…

**Hinata: **-blushing- ok…well…I guess it's from growing? I don't know but their natural

-all of a sudden Sas-gay burst threw the apartment door-

**Sas-gay: **AH HA! I'VE FINELY FOUND YOU ITACHI!!!

**Kinoke: **WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM AND WHY THE FUCK IS YOU IN MY ROOM YOU GAY ASS MOTHER FER! –had finished her fight with Sakura by the time he came threw the door and now she was more pissed-

**Everyone except Sas-gay: **wth…v.v'

-Kinoke attacks Sas-gay and ties him to a chair and stuffs a dirty sock into his mouth to shut him up and then hits him up side the head 16 times with a skillet-

**Itachi: ** and he thinks he can kill me? He can't even escape the wrath of Kinoke let alone defend himself…he's a disappointment to the Uchiha name…-shakes head-

**Kisame & girls: **-nods- agreed!

**Kinoke: **OMG! ITACHI-KUN!!! –Hits Sasuke again- DID YOU KNOW THAT IN ONE OF THE STORIES I READ YOU'RE THE UKE AND SAS-GAY IS ACTULLY THE SEME!!!!! –Freaks out-

**Itachi: **WHAT! –Grabs the skillet and starts to beat the shit out of Sasuke himself-

**Kinoke: **ok while Sas-gay is getting beaten to death on with the questions the next is from –looks around the room but finds none- ok maybe we don't have any more reviews…-pouts- well plz review and send your questions the Naruto ppl are getting board…and fast…-looks down disappointed that she only got three reviews-

**Itachi: **you better review ppl or I'll get mad…and I'm not pretty when I'm mad –glaring-

**Kisame: **-hits him on the shoulder- you'll scare them away if you threaten them

**Kinoke: **-sighs- plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Kinoke**: lol ok so I've got like some more reviews! Yay –giggles- ok this one is another from: **X-BaByBuBbLe-X**

------------------------

Sakura...I was insulting you dumb shit, and why the hell do you always cry! XP

------------------------

**Kinoke**: that's what I was trying to tell her –sighs- answer your question you piece of shit

**Sakura**: -pouts- what do you mean why do I always cry? The only times I cried was when Saskue-kun left…-pouts-

**Kinoke**: -rolls eyes- what ever dip shit –sighs- slightly ok so the next is from: **dark-emo-gal**

------------------------

Hi! I think kakashi, deidara, neji, kiba, shino, shikamaru, sasuke, itachi, kabuto and orochimaru are handsome! Can they go out on a date with me? Kakashi! I saw you w/o you're mask and you're pretty handsome! Take it off! You don't have to be shy! Deidara why do you always say yeah after the sentence? Neji, kiba, shikamaru and shino you love hinata don't you? Sasuke and itachi is sai really you're brother? Kabuto who do you prefer? Hinata or ino? Orochimaru? Are you a gay pedophile? Please answer me!

------------------------

**Kinoke**: O.O wow that's a lot of questions and so do I! –jumps slightly when she hears six pops- huh?- opens her bedroom door to see: Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kabuto- ok then get in here and answer your questions!

**Guys**: we have questions?

**Shikamaru**: This is troublesome –sighs-

**Kinoke**: -rolls eyes- whatever just answers your god damn questions! Oh and sure dark-emo-gal you can go out with them…except Itachi he's mine –nods and watches as Itachi is still beating the shit out of Sas-gay with the skillet-

**Kakashi:** -gasps- you've seen me with out my mask?!-Covers his covered mouth with his hand- do you really want me to take it off?

**Girls: **YES!

**Kakashi: **I'll think about it –blushing-

**Kinoke: **-giggles- ok next is for Deidara-kun!

**Deidara: **YAY! I've got questions, yeah! Ok, ok lets see…-read it- Um…I'd know it's just a habit really that I've been doing since I was a kid. –Shrugs-

**Kinoke: **ok boys your turn!

**Neji: **no I like some one else…-looks to the side-

**Kiba: **Hinata! Are you crazy! She's more like my sister!

**Shikamaru: **I kind of like someone else…and she's in the room…-blush smears its self over his cheeks-

**Shino: **…

**Kisame: **Um, Itachi-sen you and your brother have a question…

**Itachi: **-stops beating the shit out of the now unconscious Sasuke, panting he tucks a lock of hair behind his ear- No we have no relation to Sai…our family is dead, meaning we're the only ones left! –Goes back to beating the shit out of Sasuke-

**Kabuto: **…-re-reads the question a few times- um…lets just say-- -gets cut off by Orochimaru who pops into the room-

**Orochimaru: **KABUTO! YOU LEFT ME! –In nothing but a robe and chibi crying eyes-

**Kabuto: **-blushing slightly and looks to the heavens for help- I'll be back in a minute Oro-sama, now go back to the bedroom –hisses bedroom-

**Kinoke: **OMG!!!!! YAY YAOI! I'M COMING WITH!!!! I GUSS THAT ANSWERS YOU'RE QUESTIONS DARK-EMO-GAL!!! –giggles and follows Orochimaru and Kabuto but is grabbed by Itachi- NO! –cries- I need my yaoi fix –chibi crying eyes as she watches Orochimaru and Kabuto leave b/c Itachi is holding her around her waist-

**Itachi: **-whispers in her ear causing her nose to start to bleed- How 'bout that?

**Kinoke: **uh huh –nods numbly-

**Ino: **What did you do to her!? –Watches Itachi lay Kinoke down on her bed-

**Itachi: **I gave her, her '_yaoi fix' _so to speak –smiles slightly-

**Kisame: **translation he went inside her head and gave her some '_nice' _images –he chuckled-

**Ino: **oh, ok…so whose going to take over for her while she's out?

**TenTen: **I think Tusunade should be because she's originally the Hokaga and she's a good ruler…

**Deidara: **-looks at the sleeping hokaga- she's asleep…I nominate Itachi-sama, yeah!

**Itachi: **I accept but we're going to have to close down this chapter because I wore myself out from beating my brother into mush for these first two chapters –suppresses a yawn- so REVIEW ppl


	4. Chapter 4

**Itachi: **WELCOME TO CHAPTER FOUR!

**Kisame: **sorry folks he went into OOC mode a few days ago v.v'

**Itachi: **-rolls eyes- what ever ok so Kinoke's still out in her fantasy world of yaoi dreams…

**Ino: **and whose fault is that? –Glares at him-

**Itachi: **what ever Ino-pig, ok so the first one is from: **Shrimps of Mass Destruction**

------------------------------

I did have a question for Sas-GAY but since he is knock out I won't ask him. This is for Shikamaru. Do you like Temari or Ino better? Sakura why won't you give Lee a chance? Itachi you are awesome!! I have nothing else to say.  
BYEZ

------------------------------

**Itachi: **sorry about that, I'm sure he'll wake up sooner or later…hopefully later more then sooner 

**Shikamaru: **o////o do I have to answer that?

**Everyone: **yes!

**Shikamaru:** ok, ok, u guys are such a drag…-sighs- ok I like Temari better then Ino

**Temari: **////

**Ino: **T.T

**Sakura: **-reads her question- I don't know really, he just freaked me out the first time we met 

**Itachi: **Thank You! Ok now the next is from: **Krait**

------------------------------

Oh! yay  
Kurenai: why don't you date Kakashi? I mean, sure he's a pervert but he is really awesome! Please! Do it for your faithful fan -puppy eyes-  
Hinata: Naruto is blind and he's an idiot. Why don't you stalk Gaara-san? He's greater and MUCH better looking than Naruto. AND, did you know he was watching YOU all the time when you fought with neji? c'mon, Hinata, give him a chance!  
Deidara: -huggs him REALLY tight- YOU ARE SO COOL!  
-Stops hugging and blushes like mad- you're soo handsome -runs away blushing-

------------------------------

**Kurenai: **I have a fan??? Sweet! And sure… //// but only if he doesn't do anything per- -stops talking when she looks at Kakashi and realizes he took his mask off- YEP! Sure Krait////

**Hinata: **Gaara-san?? O////O he was watching me? //// I…I-I-I I don't know…-blushing-

**Deidara: **YAY! HUGGLES FOR ME! –Hugs back- thx, yeah! –Watches Krait run away- . I love how girls love me!

**Itachi: **-rolls eyes- what ever ok next is from Kinoke's brother: **Slash the Final Chosen **

------------------------------

Hi! Big bro Slash is back! Ha! I got a lot more questions so get ready...1st is for Hinata, why do you stalk Naruto and just tell him the truth that you like him?  
2nd is for Tsunade, what do you think about Jiraiya? Oh also I am a big fan of you! and plus soon you and the rest of the Naruto will pop in one of my Slash series fanfics...  
3rd is for Kurenai, why did you get in bed with Asuma?  
And final one is for Sakura, what do you think is better being paired up with Naruto or being in a Yuri pairing with Ino?

------------------------------

**Hinata: **well…because…uh…

**Ino: **it's because she's to shy!

**Tsunade: **huh? –Just woke up- what? –reads her question- Jiraiya huh? Well he's nothing but a perverted old sage and I'm always happy to find a fan of mine

**Kurenai: **another question? Wow! –reads her question- O.O WHAT!!! WHO TOLD YOU THESE LIES!!!!!!

**Sakura: **-rolls eyes at Kurenai and reads her question- …Yuri...as in girl…on…girl…-.-' WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU? WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO BE PAIRED UP WITH INO-PIG! I REATHER DATE NARUTO!

**Kinoke: **-was woken up by Sakura's screaming- will you shut up you woe bag! –Holding her head-

**Sasuke: **-groans and wakes up as well- what happened

**Itachi: **nothing otouto! –Hugs him-

**Everyone: **he really is OOC today O.o

**Kinoke: **-preys Itachi off of the suffocating Sas-gay- Ok so what did we miss???

**Hana: **well Itachi-san took over your place for the questions and everything and we answered questions for three reviewers and one of them was your brother…

**Kinoke: **ohhhh ok thanks Hana! so well yeah ok then plz send more reviews! Plz!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kinoke: **Ok so here's chapter five! Yay!

**Itachi: **…-looks around-

**Sas-gay: **-still tied to the chair- he's back to normal!

**Kinoke: **Shut up Sas-gay! –Hits him with a baseball bat- ok so we have reviews! The first is from: **Shrimps of Mass Destruction**

--------------------------

Hey! Okay I got some more questions. Sas-GAY why are you such a loser? Itachi I love you! Yeah that was random. Anyway Temari are you going to go to go out with Shikamaru any time soon?  
This next question is from my friend The Fan Fic Reaper Deidara did you know I hate your guts?  
That was mean! I like you Deidara even though you hurt Gaara.

--------------------------

**Kinoke: **wow! Ok well thx Shrimps all questions are welcome here!

**Sas-gay: **I'm not a loser!!

**Kinoke: **Hey Sas-gay?

**Sas-gay: **yes?

**Kinoke: **welcome to losers Ville, population U! –Starts laughing-

**Sas-gay: **TnT

**Kinoke: **couldn't resist, sorry

**Itachi: **thx! I love u too!

**Kinoke: **excuse me?!

**Itachi: **meep! I love u Kinoke-chan?

**Kinoke: **that's better!

**Temari: **o////o um maybe…if he wants too

**Shika: **this is such a drag…-sighs- fine I'll go out with you….

**Temari: **Yay! –Huggles Shika-

**Shika: **o/////o

**Kinoke: **u guys are such a cute couple!

**Deidara: ­**-reads his question- hey that's not nice –pouts then reads what shrimp said- thank you!

**Kinoke: **-huggles Deidara- we all wuv u here Dei-chan

**Deidara: **TvT I feel so loved! –Huggles back-

**Itachi: **-suddenly gets possessive and yanks Kinoke away from Deidara and holds her possessively- MINE!

**Kinoke: **o///O Itachi-Danna…I can't breathe!

**Itachi: **sorry –lets her go-

**Kinoke: **-coughs a little- it's ok…ok so the next set of questions is from: **rapterjc**

-------------------------------

Hello. I have three questions I like to ask.  
1st. Tenten, how do you feel that you're the cutest kunoichi but have the smallest part in the story?  
2nd. Sakura, why didn't you learn a cool powerful jutsu like Sasuke and Naruto? The Chidori and Rasengan rule.  
3rd. Hanabi, how did you feel that your father thought of Hinata as a disgrace, but later changed his mind? Do you think he needs parent counciling? Also what's your relationship with Neji? Do you hate him for almost killing Hinata?

------------------------------

**TenTen: **Some one finely noticed! –Crying happily- it's disappointing! T.T

**Kinoke: **-watches TenTen crying and pushes Neji towards her and silently tells him to comfort her-

**Neji: **-///- -glares slightly at Kinoke before he uncomfortly pats TenTen on the shoulder not really knowing how to comfort someone-

**TenTen: **-latches onto Neji's waist and cries into his chest-

**Neji: **o////o –slowly wraps his arms around her and cradles her slightly-

**Kinoke: **awe! Ok so Sakura answer your question…

**Sakura: **Um…-looks around- I don't know…I guess I'm pretty content with my jutsus that I have already –shrugs-

**Hanabi: **FINELY I HAVE A QUESTION!!! –jumping for joy- I get really mixed emotions on that subject…at one time I'm with my dad then again I'm against my dad and yes I think he needs counseling. Me and Neji aren't really on good terms ever since he particle hurt Hinata and almost killed her…

**Kinoke: **I sense family tension!!

**Itachi: **-sneaks up behind Kinoke and hugs her waist making her jump-

**Kinoke: **eek! Itachi don't do that you scared the shit out of me! But I don't mind if you hug me –giggles and leans back against him- ok so ppl you can still review and ask questions for our wonderful shinobi friends but I don't know when I'll update again because I'm going to my home town to be with my grandma b/c my step-grandpa died and his funeral is Thursday (tomorrow) and I'm leaving tonight and then I'll be going to my dads and he has a comp. so I can use it there I just don't know when so review and ask tons of questions ok? Thx


	6. Chapter 6

**Kinoke: **Ok so i'm back but i'm actully grounded so i'm not suppoed to be on right now but w/e i'm here to answer more questiones and recent updates my boyfirend (Itachi Uchiha or Bam) is not my boyfirend anymore b/c the lying basterd told me he loved me and then turned and married a nother dude! just b/c i didn't get on for two months b/c i didn't have comp. access! AND HE HAS A DAUGHTER NOW THAT BASTERED! -angry-

**Kisame: **ITACHI! how could you!

**Itachi: **not me you walking peice of sushi she was talking about someone else...-sighs-

**Kisame: **oh...sorry

**Itachi: **hn...

**Kinoke: **anyways ok the first ones are from **Shrimps of Mass Destruction**

-------------------------------

ok then this story RULES! anywas more questions! k then who should I ask...I know!! no I don't.

oh! I got one for Itachi(yay) How do you feel about your brother Sas-GAY being weak and gay?

Next one Ino Why do you have to be so loud?

Tsunade What do you think of Sakura?

and that it. I LOVE ITACHI even though he belong to Kinoke in this story. sigh BYE-BYE!

--------------------------------

**Kinoke: **thanks for the question's shrimps! and thanks for saying my story rules n.n

**Itachi:** i feel ashamed of him really b/c even if he was gay he'll never find love anyway and he was born weak so he'll die weak...-.-

**Ino: **I AM NOT LOUD!!!!! DX

**Kinoke: **yes you are now STFU! -hits ino upside the head and nocks her out- i feel better

**Tsunade: **Sakura? well she's ok i guess not my most favored pupil but she's ok

**Sakura: **SEE I AM KWL!

**Kinoke: **she didn't say that Suckura

**Sakura: **what ever...

**Kinoke: ** i know everyone just loves Itachi Fucking Uchiha...-in bad mood still from what bam did- ok anyways see you next reveiw! ok next we have my brother that i love so much! **Slash the Final Chosen**

-------------------------------

Yo its Slash once again!  
1st is for Hinata! How do you feel about being the cousin of my OC Slash?  
2nd is for Sakura! Why are you a to Naruto?  
3rd is for Ino! What do you think about dating Miroku from InuYasha?  
4th is Tsunade! What do you think about being my OC Slash and that Jiraiya was the one that got you pregented with Slash's mother Ifalna?  
And the last is for a none-female thats Itachi! Is it true that you are going blind?

-------------------------------

**Hinata: **I'm a cousin of yours? the only cousin i know is Neji...hmm it makes me feel all happy on the inside n.n

**Sakura: **i am not a to Naruto...its called tough love...

**Kinoke: ** sorry bro but i knocked Ino but she doesn't know who Miroku is...

**Tsunade: **O.O JIRAIYA GOT ME PREGENT! -panicing- omg!

**Itachi: **of corse i'm not a female you idiot -.- and yes i might be going blind...

**Kinoke: **thanks again for your reveiws bro cant wait to see what you ask next! ok so now the next is from **Krait**

**--------------------------**

Okay, here is another letter  
Sakura: How did your forehead get so big? Oh yes, you SUCK!  
Akatsuki: -hugs everybody except Itachi- You guys are so AWESOME!  
Itachi: I would hug you, except that Kinoke-san will choke me so -shakes hand with a huge smile on her face- It was so good to meet you!

----------------------------------

**Kinoke: **and we love your letters Krait!

**Sakura: **why is everyone picking on me for gods sake! and my forehead is big because it just is! DX

**Kinoke: **lol what ever loser

**Sas-gay: **hey that's my word you word stealer!!! -points at kinoke-

**Kinoke: **hey how'd you get untied from the chair? -jumps him and reties him to the chair but with chains this time and ducktapes his mouth closed- Ah Ha! try excapeing now!

**All of the Akatsuki except itachi: **yay hugs! -huggle back-

**Itachi: **-gets his hand shook- it was nice to meet you too?

**Kinoke: **ok so that seems to be our last reveiw so reveiw more ppl's plz!! i'll be waiting!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kinoke: **wow over i night i got two more reveiws and i'd like to appolgize to I-have-a-weenie-dog b/c i didn't get her reveiw for the 5th chapter but anyways here is his/her's reveiw: **I-Have-A-Weenie-Dog**

---------------------------------

Hey Peoples!! I'm Not Really A Sakura Hater But Because Of Peer Pressure...Punches Sakura Alrighty!! Questions!! Kisame-How'd You Get So Sexy? RAPES Deidara-Why Do You Hate Tobi? AND HINATA!!-Why Don;t You Go Out With Shino?!?! Naruto's A Retard!! That's My Questions!! Oh Yeah...Sexes Shino Muah Ha Ha!!

---------------------------------

**Sakura: **-gets punched- T.T why does everyone hate me so much!!! -runs out of the room crying-

**Kinoke: **i really hate that girl...-.-'

**Kisame: **O.O you...you think i'm sexy?

(**I-H-A-W-D** pops in and rapes Kisame)

**Kisame: **. -gets raped-

**Kinoke: **uh...ok then NEXT QUESTION!!!...v.v

**Dei: **i have a question yay, un. um i don't hate tobi what are you talking about...-shifty eyes-

**Tobi: **-pops in side the room- YES YOU DO DEIDARA-SEMPI!!!

**Dei: **Tobi...STFU...-.-'

**Tobi: **-crys-

**Kinoke: **Deidara how could you be so mean to Tobi-chan -hugs tobi-

**Tobi: **-crys on Kinoke's shoulder-

**Hinata: **uh...Shino?? b-but...Naruto's n-not a R-Retard...-blushing-

**Shino: **...-gets sexed by **I-H-A-W-D**- ???

**Kinoke: **um ok then anyways the next is from our most loved reveiwer: **Shimps of Mas Destruction**

----------------------------------

itachi going blind O.O! get some glasses! anywas. . . i forgot my question, damn it! that seem to happen a lot. Oh well, i got one that really retared: Everyone whats your favorite color??

----------------------------------

**Itachi: **i don't need glasses...-.-'

**Kinoke: **yes you do you're pride's just talking n.n

**Itachi: **hn...

**Kinoke: **don't 'hn' me mr.! DX

**Itachi: **Yes Ma'Ma! -straightens up-

**Kinoke: **that's better...and that question's not retared Shimps its a interesting question b/c it give you all a chance to know everyone better, my favorite color is Crimson n.n

**Tobi: **Tobi like's orange and black see -points to his mask-

**Itachi: **black...

**Kisame: **Blue of corse

**Ino: **purple

**Tsunade: **Green

**Sas-gay: **Blakch (translation: Black)

**Anko: **i don't really have one...hmmm

**Hinata: **i...i like purple too

**Hinabi: **same with me

**Neji: **i like lime green

**TenTen: **pink!

**Temari: **i like anything dark

**Kin: **I like camo (green's)

**Suzume: **i like light purple...

**Kurenai: **i like crimson as well

**Dei: **i like brown!

**Kakashi: **i like black too!

**Shika: **what a troublesome question -.-' -sighs- green

**Kiba: **White!

**Shino: **...-quite as useal-...

**Kinoke: **i think his is like an off white color but i'm not sure...he never talks that much...but anyways thank you all for the reveiws and i cant wait to answer them all with my friends here ttfn, ta ta for now! n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Kinoke: hello readers and welcome back to yet another chapter of **Kunoichis in Questioning! **–Giggles- ok so our first review is from our favorite: **Shrimps of Mass Destruction**

-------------------------------

YEAH! You answer my question! And here is another! YAY! Um. . . .Damn I can't think one you, sorry! AND ITACHI GET SOME DAMN GLASSES IF YOU NEED THEM! I have glasses, but I broke them.

------------------------------

Kinoke: of course, we answer all questions! Its ok if you don't have any questions as long as you review just to comment the characters…and your not supposed to brake your glasses silly, my mom would kill me if I broke mine. –Smiles-

Itachi: first of all, Kinoke you have glasses? Second, I Don't Need Glasses!

Kinoke: yep! –Smiles and giggles- ok next we have: **UchihaLover1609**

------------------------------

Hey, my first question is for Kinoke and Itachi: Why do you hate Sasuke so much he is so HOTT!!  
Kiba: Have you heard of Wolf's Rain? It has a guy on it named Kiba but he kicks ass unlike you!  
Sasuke: I love you! Wait that's not a question! Hold on I think of one...Oh Yeah Will you go out with me:D  
Itachi and Kinoke: Sasuke is not gay!  
Sakura: You SUCK!-daydreaming about killing her in the most painful way-What is your purpose of existing?

------------------------------

Kinoke: fist, ew! And second of all, I'm aloud to hate who ever I want!

Itachi: I just hate him because he's my little brother…besides he's emo…

Kinoke: Hey! I'm emo too ya know!

Everyone: you are? O.o

Kinoke: have a problem with it? –Narrows eyes-

Everyone: eep! No! –Jumpy-

Kinoke: good…-sighs in annoyance-

Kiba: What's Wolf's Rain? Hey! That's not nice –pouts-

Hinata: that _was _mean!

Kinoke: Sasuke answer your question!

Sasuke: Aye ood ut aye ant! (translation: I would but I can't)

Kinoke: -sighs and then rips off the duck tape-

Sasuke: Ow!

Kinoke: baby, just answer your damn question!

Sasuke: -jumps- ok um…sorry but I've got plans…I would go but I can't because of _some people_ –glares at Kinoke-

Kinoke: -smiles- you'll live –puts a new piece of duck tape over his mouth-

Itachi & Kinoke: yes he is!

Kinoke: he's always obsesses with Itachi and he's always fighting with Naruto and besides have you seen him go out with any girls lately? –Raises an eyebrow-

Sakura: why do you all hate me so much?? And my purpose of living is…um…uh…-looks around-

Kinoke: HA! You don't have a purpose which means you're just a useless side character! –laughs- ok our next review comes from: **toboeskayou**

--------------------------------

KibaKun don't listen to my sis uchihalover1609 you're so awesome I love you-gives him a BIG HUG. Dei-DeiKun (Deidara) I love you too-gives him a BIG HUG as well. (Having issues on choosing between KibaKun and Dei-DieKun.) Ok first is for Kiba and Dei-Dei Will you both go out with me?- The next one is for Sakura YOU SUCK-tackles her and punches her in the face repeatedly till she gets a bloody nose. Stands up brushing off then hugs Kiba and Dei-Dei again. - coughs I'm better. The next one is for Akatsuki-Do you have room for another person?-

--------------------------------

Kiba: -blushes and hugs back-

Dei: -squeals a bit and hugs back-

Kiba & Dei: we love you too! And Sure!

Sakura: not another one! –ish tackled and punched in the face until her nose starts to bleed-

Kiba & Dei: -hugs back again-

Akatsuki: You'll have to ask Tobi, he knows leader…

Tobi: huh? –looks up- Tobi's a good boy! –thinks he's in trouble-

Akatsuki: we already know your Madera Uchiha! Gosh…

Tobi/Madera: you do? –tilts head to the side-

Akatsuki: yes now take the damn mask off!

Tobi/Madera: -runs and hides behind the armor-

Kinoke: Leave him alone!

Akatsuki: yes maim! –salutes her-

Kinoke: Good… ok so our next review is from: **I-H-A-W-D**

-------------------------------

Hey!! It's Me Again!! How are You Doing Kinoke?-stabs Sakura in the eye-Hm...Ok! Ten Ten- Does It Get Annoying That You Don't Have A Last Name? And...Akatsuki- Would You Allow A Crazed Fan girlish Psycho Into Your Organization? Cuz I'd Be Perfect For That Position! Okay! Byes!

-------------------------------

Kinoke: I'm doing fine thank you!

Sakura: -scrams- AHHHHH! My eye is bleeding!

TenTen: Yes it is very unfair

Dei: I don't have a last name either!

TenTen: No one cares!

Dei: -pouts-

Akatsuki: we already have a member like that –looking at Kinoke every so often-

Kinoke: ok next we have: **Itachilover11665**

**----------------------------**

Okay my first Q. is for Itachi.  
Itachi if you are about ten times stronger that Naruto why can't you just capture him and bring him to Akatsuki already! I'm sick of that "DATTABYO!" crap! But then again it is better that "believe it"

------------------------------

Itachi: I know that…and one its because my little brother keeps interfering and it's the producers fault as well. –crosses his arms-

Naruto: -pops in for no reason- Believe it!

Kino: Naru-chan! –glomps him-

Naruto: eek –ish glomped-

Kino: and it's not annoying when he says: believe it! I think it's cute. –smiles- ok our last review comes from: **Naruto anime awesomeness**

**---------------------------**

Sakura get back in here plz I don't think you r useless look at the last mission before the time skip for example you even have Ino jealous that you were useful where she wasn't and also you are extremely useful for emotional moments since TenTen is the extremely feminine looking (in the cute face that Neji wants to make out with) tomboy oh and I made a robot to glomp you all say hi to huggie-chan

-----------------------------

Sakura: -teary eyed- some one actually cares for me? –sputters-

TenTen: -blushes-

Neji: -look at different places in the room-

Kinoke: -giggles- ok so I guess that would be very interesting to see –smiles- ok so that's it for this chapter and I hope I get more reviews next time! Bye Byezz


	9. Chapter 9

Kinoke: wow you guys review fast –giggles- ok so now we can start on Chapter Nine! Ok so the first review is from some one new: **Kasumi-Mitarashi**

------------------------------

This story's totally awesome! Now for questions:1. Chicken-butt (Sas-gay), why in the hell do you suck so much? God, you're annoying with your stupid avenger crap (slaps him), I feel better2. Akatsuki, WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO AWESOME?? I love all you guys! Dei-chan, I've been sad ever since Manga chapter 363, DAMN YOU SAS-GAY!3. Good God Sakura, you are SO DAMN USELESS! But you're way better in Shippuden! You still suck though...4. Hana, how does it feel to be the best vet in all of Konoha?5. Akatsuki again, why do you guys think about the Blue haired chick aka Konan?6. Hinata! You totally one of my favs! I bet you could kick Sakura's any time of day7. Lastly! ANKO! Wazzup? You and Hinata are my absolute FAVES! Beside Tsunade of course...Anyways how do you feel about you being paired with Kakashi, it's all over the place!Kinoke! I'm going to be a faithful reviewer! I love this story, especially SChicken-butt and Suckra bashing.Love you all!Kasumi-Mitarashi

-----------------------------

Kinoke: first off: THANKS! n.n –sighs and rips the duck tape off again-

Sasuke: Ouch! –glares at her- I do not suck! They make it look like I su- -is cut off from Kasumi comeing in and slaping him- And I'm not annoying! Have you ever had your whole family killed because of ur older sibling? –kinoke slaps him- What was that for?

Kinoke: I felt left out…

Akastuki: Cuz we kick ass –smiles-

Dei: I know…stupid Sas-gay…

Sasuke: what?! He desivered it! –kinoke slaps him again-

Hinata: Thank you, I'm glad I have fans. I don't know about that. She's pretty strong sence she's been trainging with Tsunade.

Anko: Yesh! Nothing much gurl how bout you? Thanks I've got tons of fans!

Tsunade: Thanks!

Anko: Ka-Kakashi?! Are you seirous???? That's just ….well…um…I have to go! –runs from the room-

Kakashi: -looks up from his book- huh?

Kinoke: never mind Kakashi-sensei n.n and thanks Kisumi I'll be glad to have you as a faithful reader…we all love to bash Sas-gay and Suckera. Ok so next review is from: **X-BaByBuBbLe-X** Welcome back!

------------------------------

Ah...Hello Kinoke! Do you remember me? Anyway i have come here to ask some questions and...apologize to sakura...Well Sakura you see, i thought you kicked in Shippuden this week...BUT HE DIDNT DIE SO STAY ON THE GROUND WHILE I THROW KUNAI AND SHURIKEN AT YOU! throws kunai and shuriken Anyway first question.1. How are you itachi !! and DeiDei! 2. How do the males feel about the sensitive topic of "Yaoi", It is very addictive right? i love it hahaha Have A Great Day!

----------------------------

Kinoke: of course I remember you –smiles- how could I forget ya?

Sakura: so….so you don't hate me? –smiles- O.O but EKK –runs when Baby Bubble comes in and starts throwing Kunai and Shuriken-

Itachi: I'm fine…you?

Dei: I'm having a BLAST! –makes a clay bird and has it explode by Sas-gay- Whooot!

Males: uh… -look around-

Kinoke: Yes….very very much! –smiles and blushes slightly- I've got Yaoi Manga! HAHA! Be Jelouse! See ya! Next is from: **Shrimps of Mass Destruction**

-----------------------------

You see, my glasses drop right and the len pop out right out, so i have to use my other ones. Anywas -cough- HI! now for the QUESTION -jaws music- Is Kisame there? If he is heres my QUESTION, why are you blue? and have gills? Oh, heres another one Ten-Ten you and Neji should go out! NEJI ASK HER OUT ALREADY!! what thats now a qusetion OH WELL! BYEZ!

----------------------------

Kinoke: Welcome back! And I understand now so yeah…ur not suppoused to drop them silly…I lost my first pair….

Kisame: DID you know that Jaws is my cousin and Mobi Dick is my dad??? And I'm blue because I'm a shark…and again its because I'm a shark!

Ten-Ten: um….we should –blushes-

Neji: If it was ment for us to be together then fate would have told me!

Kinoke: Just shut up and ask her out! –pushes Neji into TenTen-

TenTen&Neji: -kiss-

Kinoke: oops…-giggles and blushes- Run away! –runs behind Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: how'd I get here again? I was just about to…uh never mind! Ok so yeah…hi….-looks around-

Kinoke: -giggles- ok so next is from: **Uchihalover1609**

---------------------------------

hey its me again.First:Kinoke your a bitch.:DSasuke i'll kill kinoke and Itachi if you want.

--------------------------------

Kinoke: I was born a bitch I'll die a bitch! –smiles-

Sasuke: please!

Itachi and Kinoke: you could never kill us…were more powerful then you –evil laughter-

Kinoke: -ok so next is from: **toboeskayou**

---------------------------------

Hi! I'm back. This one's for Gaara: Did Lee still you're eyebrows?Huggles to Die-Die and Kiba-Kun.

--------------------------------

Kinoke: Welcome back!

Gaara: Yes…yes he did! And I can't get them back –cries-

Dei & Kiba: -huggle back- it was nice to see you again –smile-


	10. Chapter 10

Kinoke: Woot! Chapter 10! It's time to celebrate! Hola!

Everyone: huh?

Kinoke: what its Spanish for: Hi

Everyone: ok…

Kinoke: ok so let's hurry up and answer questions! I wanna get wasted!

Everyone: -looks at her weird- ok then

Kinoke: the first one is from: **I-H-A-W-D**

-----------------------------------

HI!! Kinoke- How'd you like a Cookie?Deidara- OMG! I'm So Sad That You Died!! How's Being Dead Feel?Itachi- Could You Castrate Sasuke For Me Please?Kisame- Was Itachi Actually Crying When It Was Raining?Um...-Cuts Off Sakura's Ear-Okays THANKS!!

-----------------------------------

Kinoke: I loved it…I didn't eat it I DEVOURED it! –Giggles-

Dei: …it feels cold…-glares at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -ignores him-

Itachi: …Castrate?...hmm…I'll think about it

Sasuke: O.O

Kisame: -looks at Itachi- uh…

Itachi: -glares at him as if saying "Say one word about that and I'll kill you!"-

Kisame: -gulps- um…I don't know what you're talking about…-looks around the room-

Sakura: -screams bloody murder-

Kinoke: byes! Ok the next is from: **toboeskayou**

----------------------------------

Awe poor Gaara hug him to make him feel better."It'll be all Right." Yay a Yaio Fan. Kinoke what's your favorite Yaio paring?

----------------------------------

Gaara: -ish hugged- uh…thanks –blushing slightly-

Kinoke: first its Yaoi not Yaio, it's a common spelling error so don't worry 'bout it and my favorite paring is: ItachiXNaru, ItaXSasu, ItaXKisa, DeiXTob, TobXZet, KakXIru, KakuzuXHid, SasuXNaru, NaruXNeji, LeeXGaa, GaaXNaru, GaaXKan, SasuXGaa, and so much more I can't remember…-giggles-

Everyone: -inches away from her-

Kinoke: WHAT!? I LOVE YAOI! –Laughs- ok so the next is from: **uchihalover1609**

--------------------------------

Hey! Kinoke & Itachi: How do you know I couldn't kill you, you've never met me? I love Chris Angel! (Sorry watching it while on computer)N-E way! -runs in a quickly an ties Sasuke and takes him away with me, punches Sakura, and leaves- Kiba sorry to bash you but you got beat by Naruto of all people you could have gotten beaten by Gaara at least he can kick . Naruto you SUCK!! Neji you know you love Ten-ten so admit it! Wow this is really long. Kakashi: Do you love Iruka? You would make a great Yaoi couple.-having fantasies about Kakashiand Iruka- Yes I LOVE YAOI! We have something in common Kinoke! I don't care if you still hate me for liking Sasuke. He is not GAY, well maybe a little.

--------------------------------

Kinoke & Itachi: because we rock! –Laughs evilly again-

Sasuke: IM FREE!

Sakura: -crying-

Kiba: Well I'm sorry! He farted in my face! Do you know how sensitive my nose is?

Naru: I do not suck!

Neji: Stop it! I will not give in to peer pressure!

Kakashi: I do love my Dalphin-chan!

Kinoke: ha-ha! A little goes a long way! Ok so now last but now least: **X-BaByBuBbLe-X**

-------------------------------

glares at Kinoke for about 2 minutes then stops He he I forgot to ask as well...Sasuke...You are Naruto's uke right?

-------------------------------

Kinoke: What? My older sister gave it to me for my 16th birthday!

Sasuke: What?! Are you crazy! I'm not GAY!

Kinoke: Get back in your chair! –tackles him and ties him up again- OK NOW LETS GO GET WAISTED! I'm only talking two people! And they shall be Deidara and Tobi!

Tobi: but I don't drink, Tobi's a good boy!

Kinoke: That's why I wanna take youTobi! Cuz you're such a good boy! –huggles him-

Tobi: -blushes under his mask- oh ok! I'll go!


	11. Chapter 11

Kinoke: Hola Chica's, Chico's! (translation: Hey Girl's and Boy's)

Dei: Yay! Translations!

Kinoke: -shakes her head smiling- You silly goose…ok so we have more reviews…and we're going to start with this person: **naruto-kitsune1**

-------------------------

I got a few question.Naruto: Why are you being such an idiot and Love sakura, she off all people only Loves an emo gay Uke.Kinoke: Can I join in torturing of sasGay?SasGay: Do you know your hairstyle Looks like a back end of a duck, and do you know your end of your name is Uke, so it is true because Masashi Kishimoto thinks of you already as a gay guy.Hinata: Why don't you go in Narutos bed get naked and waits for him to come?Kakashi: Why don't you see that Naruto is the 4ths Son, he looks like Namikaze Minato? And Tsunade did say it.Kin: Can I have the honor of a date?Tayuya: What do you think of Yuri?Kurenai: is it true that you are going to have a child?

------------------------

Naruto: I don't like Sakura…any…more…-looks around-

Kinoke: SURE! –Smiles-

Sasuke: It's not my fault! It does it on its own ok! Will everyone stop making fun of my name! I know Uke is the female position in a gay relationship! But I'm not a Uke damn it!

Kinoke: AH HA! But you admit to being gay!

Sasuke: No I didn't say that!

Kinoke: yes you did… -giggling-

Hinata: -blushes- What?!

Kinoke: -thinking perverted thoughts-

Kakashi: I know he's his son…I knew it since I was just a teen myself.

Kinoke: Liar

Kakashi: I try –shrugs-

Kin: -giggles and blushes- Sure!

Tayuya: Yuri's ok…I'm into it sort of but not fully

Kurenai: Where the hell is this coming from!? First I'm asked if I've had sex with Asuma, which I never did and now I'm having a child! I'm still a vir- -Kinoke slaps her-

Kinoke: No saying that word! –Blushing- -sighs a bit- Ok next we have: **Shrimps!**

--------------------------

Hmm… GUESS WHAT… Me gives Kinoke cookie and a pizza! Now question time!Kisame: -runs up and gives him a hug, then kisses him on the cheek- I LOVE YOU! Itachi: So... want a cookie?Sasuke: How does it feel to be Naruto bitch?Sakura: I hate you, but you are better than Ino.Ino: YOU SUCK!Kisame:-runs back up to him and gives him another kiss- YOU'RE AWESOME!

--------------------------

Kinoke: cookie! And Pizza! Woot! –sits and devourers her food not sharing-

Kisame: -shocked and surprised, blushing very slightly, hugs her back- I love you too?

Itachi: Yes! Kinoke didn't share…

Sasuke: I am not Naruto's Bitch damn it! He's my…uh…never mind…

Naruto: -blushing-

Kinoke: HAHA! Caught you again! Just admit it already!

Sasuke: …

Naruto: I can't hold it any longer! I'M SASUKE'S BITCH AND PROUD OF IT! –Panting slightly-

Sasuke: -looks at Naruto, shocked- damn it…-mumbles-

Hinata: - anime cry-

Kinoke: I knew it I knew it –dancing around Sasuke singing-

Sakura: thanks… I think…

Ino: Hey!

Kisame: -smirks- I like this girl!

Kinoke: -smiles ok now next we have: **toboeskayou**

-----------------------

My faves are GaaNeji and SasuNaru. I can't think of anything oh I know...Who wants to help me ki-extremely hurt my sister (uchihalover1609)? She's such a ditz.

----------------------

Kinoke: that's awesome I like GaaNeji too…I just forgot to put it up –smiles-

Everyone: We'll help you!

Kinoke: lol ok so next we have that ditzy sister- -cut off-

Uchihalover1609: HI ITS ME AGAIN!

Kinoke: NO –hits her with fan- I introduce people not you!

Uchihalover1609: -runs out crying-

Kinoke: ha! Anyways, here are Uchihalover1609's questions

-----------------------

hey its me again!Kinoke:do you like fruits basket?Itachi:do you love kisame?Diedara:do you love sasori?Tenten:do you love neji?Sakura:go kill youself!Kinoke: would you mind if I introduced myself next time?

-----------------------

Kinoke: I've only read a few of the manga

Itachi: no…I love Kinoke…

Kinoke: -blushes-

Dei: its DEIdara damn it and of course I love my Danna!

Tenten: um…-blushing and looking at Neji in a very Hinata-ish way-

Sakura: I'M ALREADY DEAD ON THE INSIDE! –Cries-

Kinoke: no one cares Suckera! Ok so I'll see you all next time so send in more reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Kinoke: wow you guys review fast! Ok so the first is from: **Kingkakashi**

----------------------

Hey Kinoke, before you get to my questions could you shave Sakura bald so everyone can see how truly big her forehead is! You can also punch her if you want.1. Itachi, I'd like to second the request of an earlier reviewer to please castrate Sasgay for us.2. Hinata, I also agree with an earlier reviewer, Why don't you go to Naruto's place get in his bed naked and wait for him to come? Naruto may be slow, but I'm sure he'll figure it out if he sees that.3. Kurenai, You are the hottest babe in Konoha, why do you go out with that chain-smoking nodick loser Asuma? Is your self esteem really that low?4. Kakashi, Why don't you put down the book and see if Kurenai might be interested in acting out some scenes from it with you? I'm sure if you asked nicely, she would.5. Tsunade, Why don't you admit you secretly love Jiraiya? You two should hook-up, your both too old for anyone else.6. Naruto, figure it out? Hinata has the hots for you!7. Ino, do you secretly want a free for all with all the male members of the Konoha 12? Except of course for Sasgay.8. Anko, why don't you give Iruka a chance?Kinoke, Your story rocks!

----------------------

Kinoke: I'd love to do so! –grabs a electrical shaver and pins sakura down and shaves her bald- HA!

Itachi: I'm thinking about it!

Hinata: because…Naru-chan's gay…he don't like me any more…-sniff-

Naruto: I like you hinata just as a friend!

Kurenai: Why thank you! I didn't go out with Asuma…No my Self Esteem is not low!

Kakashi: -reading but looks up- Act it out? –blushing now but smiling like a perv- Kurenai? –looks at her-

Kurenai: -blushing- NO!

Tsunade: I do not love Jiraiya! That old pervert! And I'm not old! –in denile-

Kinoke: Denile is not a river in egypt, Kurenai! –smiles-

Kurenai: huh? –confused-

Kinoke: never mind…

Naruto: I know that now but I'm with Sasuke now…I can't be with Hinata too…

Kinoke: Yes you can…and then again you cant…its called being BI…like me…you like boys and girls –smiles-

Ino: DID YOU READ MY DIARY!? –spooked-

Anko: one, because he's not my type and second, he's with Kakashi!

Kinoke: haha! Thank you! Ok the next is from: **Nartuo-kitsune1**

----------------------------

Okay Here is my next set of quistions.Hinata : If you could pick anybody you want(exept naruto) who would it be?Kurenai : Sorry sorry it is just my friend(who is far ahead of the episodes) Rold me that you where going to have a child.Again Kurenai : are you sure? Maybe anko had some fun with you?Kin : where Do you Like to go,My angel of the sound?SasUKE : Why do you alwas Use your blood limit to Get naruto in bed?Kinoke : If you could have a harem who would you want in as your Hubbys?Hanabi : who are you inlove with?Sakura : If you could Pick which way to die which would it be?By a chainsaw Or By a slow painfull death By ibiki?Hinata again : Why would you blush,it is just a nice idea,If i had to go in bed to make the girl which I like to love me I would Jump in bed in a sec.(Lucky i know that she sleeps NAKED) :3

--------------------------------

Hinata: um…-looks around and blushes- I don't know…

Kurenai: I am not having a child! Yes I'm sure! And I'm not into Yuri thank you…

Kin: -smiles and blushes- well…theirs a movie I've been wanting to see called **December boys**

Sasuke: I do not use the Sharingan for something easy like that…

Naruto: -blushing-

Kinoke: a harem? Ok I'm gonna be stupid and aske what that is…

Hanabi: um…I'm only like seven years old!

Sakura: -holding her ear- um…Chainsaw, defintly

Hinata: BECAUSE HES GAY!

Everyone: -jump from the loudness of her voice- wow hinata

Hinata: -becomes quiet again and blushes-

Kinoke: TMI naruto-kitsune, next is from: **X-BaByBuBbLe-X**

-------------------------

Haha...I have a question for Naruto... Naruto...Is Sasuke your bitch or no? im so god damn confuzzled! glomps Dei-kun I LOVE YOU DEI DEI!Bye bye!

--------------------------

Naruto: no, I'm his bitch…sorry for the confuzzleing!

Dei: -smiles- I love you too!

Kinoke: byez! Ok next is from: **Shrimps!**

---------------

Kinoke: HAVE MORE PIZZA!! AND SOME COOKIES! Itachi"Poor you, you got no cookie, well here some.. . . CAKE!Kisame: -blushes- I can give you another kiss? Sasuke: Damn, i thought you was Naruto bitch. I own Zestu five bucks. ME HAVE NO MONEY, that i will give

------------------

Kinoke: yay!

Itachi: HAHA! I GOT CAKE! –devoures it-

Gaara: but I love cake! –pouts- cake is yum yum in my tum tum

Kisame: Sure! –smiles-

Sasuke: what! You guys made a bet!

Zetsu: yes and you spelled my name wrong! And **I WANT MY FIVE BUCKS**! (**bold** is his evil side)

Kinoke: ok so next is from:**Uchihalover1609**

-----------------------------

Hey, I'm not a ditz!Sorry Deidara I didn't mean to miss spell it. Your Awesome even though Sasuke kills you.:( -runs up to Sasuke and kisses him- LOVE YOU even though your gay maybe you can go both ways(if you know what i'm talking about)Kinoke:There is a story you should read it's called Abandoned in a forest, then read it to everyone else, it is VERY YAOI, it isn't my story i just really LOVED it.

------------------------------

Kinoke: sure your not!

Dei: its ok, I'm over it… thankx!

Sasuke: NO I'M GAY NO STRAIT KISSING! –hugs naruto-

Naruto: uh…-blushing-

Kinoke: I'll look into that! Ok the next is from: **toboeskayou!**

--------------------------------

Hi. Runs up to Dei-Dei and Kiba-Kun and gives each them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sasori can we share Dei-Dei-Kun.

------------------------------

Dei & Kiba: -hugs and kisses back-

Sasori: sure –shrugs-

Kinoke: ok so thanks for the fast reveiws! Cant wait for more! Byez!


	13. Chapter 13

Kinoke: I love it that you guys review so fast! –giggles- ok so lets start! The first review is from: **Kingkakashi**

----------------------

Kinoke you are the best!Ok, on to my questions, the first one is more of an observation. I think I agree with Naruto-kisune, Sasgay is using his Sharingan to cloud Naruto's mind and get him into bed. Naruto seems to be acting & saying very unnaruto like things. Kurenai, your the Genjutsu Mistress can't you dispel what Sasgay's doing and free Naruto from his sick clutches. I'm sure you would make your favorite student Hinata very happy if you did. Oh yeah, and Kurenai Anko's wrong give Kakashi a chance.2. Tsunade, please slam down a bottle of sake and then tell us the truth about you and Jiraiya.3. Itachi, please stop thinking about it and do it. If for nothing else to free Naruto & make Sakura cry.4. Anko, you should give Iruka a chance, he's not with Kakashi, and you've already gone through most of the males in Konoha. Iruka probably the last decent one left don't you think?5. Kakashi, put down the damn book and talk to Kurenai. Quit being a shy male version of Hinata.6. Ino, your diary is very interesting. Would you like to tell everyone what happened on the joint mission between team 8 & 10 6 months ago. You remember the one Hinata missed because she was sick. Leaving you the only kunoichi in the group.7. Kinoke I want to hear Sakura scream. I'll leave it up to your incredible skills to make it happen.Thanks again, as always Kinoke you rock!

--------------------

Kinoke: I know –smiles- no really thanks, I don't get that a lot.

Sasuke: why would I do something like that!

Naruto: _am_ I being out of character? –confused-

Kinoke: sorta…

Kurenai: I'm not detecting any genjutsu's being used that's why I'm confused on why you think sasuke's minupulating Naruto…I wish I could make Hinata happy but I just…I can't do anything…

Kinoke: ok sence Hinata's all pouty mcpouterson I'm bringing in my other OC, his name is Amante! So Everyone lets welcome Amante!

-in walks a teen, he would most likely fall into the Tall-Dark-and-Handsom collom. He had sharp bright jade green eyes, and shoulder length, soft, dusky blue hair. He was wearing a tight black wife-beater under an un-buttoned crimson tee-shirt and tight black jeans and white shoes-

Kinoke: Hey Amante-kun! –runs over to him and huggles him-

Amante: hey Kinoke-chan! –smiles and hugs her back-

Girls: -stares at him-

Kinoke: ok well Amente this is Hinata…Hinata, my friend Amente! –pushes Amente twords Hinata-

Hinata: -blushes-

Tsunade: I HATE HIM!

Itachi: -sighs- fine! –nears Sasuke, naruto's crying, and hinata's distracted-

Kinoke: NO! –jumps infront of him- Itachi, no. I won't let you!

Itachi: but…

Kinoke: NO!

Itachi: fine…

Anko: really then who's he talking to on Kinoke's cell

Kinoke: WHAT! –grabs her phone from Kakashi and hits him- no! Sorry Iruka-chan, he'll see you some other time! –closes her phone-

Kakashi: -pouts-…-becomes silent and goes and sits in emo corrner-

Ino: -blushes- No! I don't…

Team 8 & 10: -blusheing very slightly-

Kinoke: HAH! I am incredable! –puts Sakura into the Tosumoue(sp?)- ok so next is from: **Akira Thorn**

**----------------------------**

I LUVERS GAARA! hugs and kisses himKinoke and Itachi is awesome!Tenten and Neji:if you no get together me gonna torture youSasuke: Me think you way too emoSakura: You should kick his ass then i might forgive youGaara: will you go out wid me? kitty face Kunkuro: what wid the makeup and kitty ears?Ino: why the heck do you think you is all that?Itachi: why do have lines on your face?

----------------------------------

Gaara: AH! Fangirls! –just realized he had tons of fangirls- meep –gets huged and kissed-

Kinoke & Itachi: THANKS!

TenTen: meep!

Neji: if I must…-grabs Tenten's hand- -////-

Sasuke: I am not!

Sakura: Well…I just…um…well –shaking slightly-

Gaara: Nuuuuu! If I go out with you then I'll have to go out with all my other fangirls and I don't want that! I'm happy you asked me!

Kankuro: its FACE pant and I don't have kitty ears! See! –pulls his hat off but instead of regular hair he had Kitty ears- The Hell?

Kinoke: HaHA! Fear my awesome authoress powers! Haha! –starts laughing evily!-

Ino: BECAUSE I AM!

Itachi: Well that's an intresting story! I was 13 and sasuke was 5 and he desided to draw on my face with a perment marker!

Sasuke: I was five people FIVE! And I thought it was magic marker and it would wash off!

Kinoke: -giggles- ok next we have:** Shrimps!**

--------------------------

Heyz! Ok start the qustionsKinoke: You got all those reviews so fast, cuz YOU AWESOME AND SO IS THIS STORY!Itachi:) Have so more cake, but YOU BETTER SHARE WITH GAARA!Gaara: You so cutez!Sakura: Can I shove a fork in your forehead?Ino:I will kill you...Have a EVIL BADGER!!Zetsu: Sorry, I'M NOT GIVING YOU FIVE BUCKS!! and have some people!Kisame: YAY! - runs over and kissed him- Oh and ...-blushes really hard- Agg!! Izume ask him for me!! Izume appersHi, i'm her alter ego and Kisame she wants to know if she can be your girlfriend.Now Shrimps, you own me big timeShrimps: YOU, ALTER EGO -runs off somewhere- Izume: Sorry bout her, oh and Kakashi, Shrimps want to give you something but she lost it, crazy child

-----------------------

Kinoke: awe thanks shrimps-chan!

Itachi: YAY! Cake! What? But its my cake!

Gaara: YAY! You have to share, you have to share! –giggles slightly- Thanks!

Sakura: What! Nuuuuu!

Ino: I'd like to see you try!

Zetsu: HUMANS! Yay! Food!

Kisame: -smirks and kisses back, raises an eye brow- girlfriend? I've never had a girlfriend before! SURE!

Kakashi: -pouts, still in emo corner-

Kinoke: -pouts at Kakashi- -sigh- ok so next we have: **Uchihalover1609**

-----------------------------

Sasuke:straight kissing just for me:'(Kinoke:did you like that story or have you read it yet?Sakura:GO TO HELL!!Ino:GO TO HELL with SAKURA! You too really love each other!(Yuri,yes)Kinoke:do you like Inuyasha? my favorite character is Koga!

------------------------------

Sasuke: Nuuuuuuu! No straight kissing for you! Only Naruto gets my kisses!

Naruto: -blushing- ok…

Kinoke: YES OMG! I LOVE YOU AS A YAOI FAN GIRL BUT I HATE YOU AS A SASUKE LOVER! It was HAWT! It gave me happy dreams! –giggles-

Sakura: I'm already in hell!

Ino: wait! No! I don't like sakura like that..i don't like girls like that!

Kinoke: I wuv Sesshy-kun and Naraku-sama! –smiles- I'm part of the KRFG

Everyone: whats that?

Kinoke: Koga's Rabid Fan Girls

Everyone: ok…

Kinoke: -smiles- ok so next we have:**Naruto-kitsune1**

--------------------------

Kinoke : Sorry I mean polyandry (one woman having more than one husband)I alwas get those 2 mix up.Kurenai : So you are going to save it till you are married?Sakura : Why chainsaw,Ibiki IS COOL.Naruto : Why are you the uke with your Energy and Bigger ...?SasUKE : Did you not say that you wanted to revive your clan?Kin : Why were you in the village of the sound?Ino : Do you want to be able to do polyandry?Kinoke : Can you make Sakura jump of a cliff?Kyoto Appiers in smoke Infront of Kin Just to grab her and teleports right in the Movie Called December boys and then ask "Popcorn?"

------------------------

Kinoke: ohhhhh! Well…theres a really long list –blushing- Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Gaara, Lee…-keeps rambling on-

Kurenai: DUH!

Sakura: because its quicker!

Naruto: because Sasuke over powers me! –chippier then a chickmonk-

Sasuke: Yes, and I still am…

Naruto: how? I'm a boy!

Sasuke: I know more jutsu's then you think I do…-smirks-

Naruto: O.o

Kin: Well…along time ago I was wondering around my original village; the village hidden in the waterfall, when Orochimaru-sama came and took me in…I was all alone…

Ino: well yeah!

Kinoke: Hell to the Yes!

Sakrua: what? –her body then starts to move involentaraly and she jumps off a cliff screaming- Nuuuuuu!

Kinoke: HAH! FEAR ME! BWAAHHHAHHAAAH!

Kin: Byez! –dissapears- Ohhh yes, extra butter please –smiles-

Kinoke: ok so now that Kin is enjoying her date with Kyoto we'll go on with the last review! This is from: **barryc10**

------------------------------

This is barryc10:Hinata, how did you learn the Protection of the Sixty-four Palms, huh? That attack is cool. Have you ever thought of upgrading it to Protection of the One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms?Tsunade, How did you manage to get Lee's opperation success reat from 50 to 58? What secret did you discover?Sakura, Sasuke is obviously gay. He went with a freaky snake man to get stronger, I don't see how that qualifies him to be straight. Not to mention that he basically said he is joining with Akatsuki.Sasuke, Why did you go to the Freaky Snake Man for Power. True power only comes to ninja who protect others with their own lives. By not protecting your friends, you hjave made the same mistake as Itachi and Orochimaru. Continue to make such mistakes and I will have no choice but seal your Jutsu, understand? I like making those threats.Kinoke, Could you please add Shizune, Tsunade's attandant.Kakashi, why do you read the junk Jiraiya creates. That stuff will rot your brain, not that it can rot any further. snickersAnko, Don't you know any seal removal Jutsu? It is a great but extremely painful way to remove the curse mark.That is all for now.

------------------------------

Hinata: Well…my…my father taught me when I was younger…its ok if I don't upgrade I'm content with my attacks for now –smileing slightly-

Tsunade: Well…if I would tell you then it wouldn't be a secret no more now would it –smirks-

Sakura: But Itachi's in the akatsuki!

Sasuke: POWER! YOU CAN'T THREATING ME! IM THE ALMIGHT POWERFUL UCHIHA SASUKE!

Kinoke: shut up! –slaps sasuke- Sure! I don't know why I didn't add her hmmm…

Shizune: HI!

Kakashi: HEY! –rots into his emo corner-

Anko: no v.v'

Kinoke: bye! Till next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Kinoke: Welcome to chapter 14! Yay! Ok so if we may, lets begin! First we have: **Shrimps!**

**---------------------**

YAY!... ZOMG! i forgot what i was going to say! i feel so sad now -joins Kakashi in the emo corner- WAIT! I REMEBER! KINOKE DO YOU WANT TO JOIN ME AND KILLS A MCH OF RABID FANGILS?INO: MEH KILL YOU! but not right nowSakura: But i really wanted to shove a fork in your forehead -pouts-Zetsu: Gald you like the people, i got them on of ebay!Kisame:...want a cookie? OH THATS REMINES ME OF SOMETHING, KINOKE CAN I BORROW KISAME FOR AWHILE?Itachi:...-runs up and gives him a hug- DONT DIE!

**---------------------**

Kakashi: nn

Kino: hell to the yes!

Ino: I'd like to see you try!

Sakura: No! Its bad enough I'm bald!

Zetsu: I'm going to Ebay! –gets on comp-

Kisa: Coooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee –drools-

Kino: Sure –smirks-

Itachi: uh…I'm not dying shimps –pats her on the head akwardly-

Kino: ok then next: **Naruto-Kitsune1**

**-------------------**

Both Kin and Kyoto walks in blushing like mad and Looking Like there Clothes was put on faster then normalIt was a fun date :3Naruto : You Got Kyubi powers Stupid MotherFUCKER

**-------------------**

Naruto: Why! I love sasuke! –hugs sasuke-

Gaara: yes, scary!

Sasuke: I know that!

Kino: I wouldn't mind but I'm emo too!

Itachi: I could care less…

Kino: sure! I love Lee!

Lee: I feel special! nn

Neji: uh…thanks.

Kakashi: but! I love my book!

Kino: if kakashi-sensei wants to be emo for a few chappies then let him, he'll come out –sighs- ok next is: **X-BaByBaBbLe-X**

------------------------------

Hello kinoke! I bought you your own "SASUNARU YAOI BOOK!" hands it overTreasure it! Okay My first question is...1. Shrimps! (the cool person with the cake and the cookies!): Can you make me a big chocolate cookie? I hear your a cool baker! xD2. Dei Dei: I hear that your a girl trying to look like Ino...Is that true Eyes start to water3. Sasuke: Do you truly, deeply love Naruto? if not, you will soon meet my foot which will be shoved right up your !4. Pein (The mistery akatsuki leader xO): Where did you get your piercings done? xSAnd last but not least...Itachi: What is under that cloak//OKAY! bye bye guys! Sakura...Get fat! and Kakashi! Go to your icha icha paradice...its calling you...The emo corner doesn't deserve you!

-----------------------------

Kino: YAOI! –takes it and cuddels it lovingly before falling on her bed and starts reading imeadiatly-

Shrips!: Uh…sure! I'm glad I'm so loved!

Dei: No! Lies! Ima Man! Ino's a whore! –windmills his arms-

Sasuke: Yes! God people stop saying I don't!

Pein: Well –smirks evily- I do them myself…you want a few?

Itachi: -smirks- meh smexy body!

Dei: I'll take over, Yeah! Ok next comes from: **xXxKiNoKeXaKaXnArU-cHanxXx **?

--------------------------

OK Hi my name's well...you know me Kinoke! hah!Naruto: you annyoing you say "believe it" to much. and heres a present! hahah -evil laughter- its a chocker neckless! put it on!Kinoke: your the best this storie is awesome!Sasuke: If you be mean to Naruto then i'll kick your assa!Zetsu: -sets his leaves on fire- FIRE! hah! burn!Kakashi: WHats under your mask?well anyway's i've gotta go and thanks kinoke for letting me use your account to send you a reveiw!

--------------------------

Naruto: Hey! Oooo! A present! –puts it on- Kwl! Thanks!

Kino: yeah, thanks –waves hand absantly still reading-

Sasuke: Ok! Geez!

Zetsu: AH! –runs around-

Tobi: Zetsu-sempi! –runs after him with a bucket of water- Zetsu-sempi I'll help you!

Kakashi: a face? Are you people stupid!?

Dei: Ah! Ok, yeah! Alright last but not least: **Awesome123**

----------------------------

Hey People! This is my first question. My question is for Orochimaru.Childmoetstersayswhat! (To awnser this question just say what.)

---------------------------

Orochimaru: …what? –confused-

Everyone (except Kino and Oro): -laughs-

Dei: Yeah! Ok, Kino-sama apperciates your reveiws so pleas send more! Yeah! Till next time!

Temari: Wait! We have two more! They were late but we have two more from the sisters!

Dei: AH! Ok! Yeah! Sorry guys! Next we have: **toveskayou**

**--------------------**

Sorry I didn't review on the last one 'cause I was grounded :'( So anyways, I've read the story to happy day dreams. Box of cookies for Gaara. Their choclate chip yay cholate. This is for everyone what's you're favorite candy. I bet Sasuke'll say Naruto.

**--------------------------**

Dei: its ok, yeah!

Gaara: Cookies! Yay!

Kinoke: Snikers!

Tobi: Tobi likes whichamacallits

Itachi: M&Ms

Kisame: Resses

Ino: Skittle

Tsunade: twislers

Sasuke: Life savers –blushing- and…-whispers-naru-chan!

Anko: Pez

Hinata: milk duds

Hinabi: tooties roles

Neji: Jelly Beans

TenTen: Licorice

Temari: Taffy

Kin: Toffee

Suzume: Mints

Kurenai: Candy Apples

Dei: Penut Brittle

Kakashi: Pralines

Shika: Hershey

Kiba: penut M&M's

Shino: ...-quite as useal-...

Oro: SKITTELS! TEAST THE RAINBOW!

Dei: ok…then next is from: **uchihalover1609**

**----------------**

Kinoke: that story gave me hapy dreams,too. Do you like vampire hintai?(did i spell it right?) i have another story i would love to suggest.Sasuke: I hate for not straight kissing with me!Kinoke&Itachi: I am now on your side considering SasGAY!Sakura:-kick her dead body,cut pices from her and feed it to the dogs-Ino:BYE!-waves and pushes her off a cliff--dogs run away form Sakura's dead body- I think they don't want eat her, she is very nasty. :DSasori:are you single?Deidara:here is you some oreos and milk, ENJOY!-hugs him and leaves-Kinoke:You ROCK and ROLL!Itachi:You are HOTT! but your taken. You've always been hot but i couldn't pick which Uchiha i liked the most now it is you:D

--------------------

Kino: yes…-still reading-

Sasuke: Finaly!

Kino&Ita: YAY!

Sakura: -dead-

Ino: bye…wait what AHHHHHHH! –falls off of the cliff-

Everyone: yay!

Sasori: yes…

Dei: OREOs AND MILK! –hugs and eats-

Kino: I know!

Itachi: I'm smexy bitch! Yes!

Dei: ok now it's the end! C you all later!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Kinoke: and welcome back my friends to chapter 15! Yay! OK our first review comes from: **Shrimps!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

STRAIGHT TO THE QUESTIONS!

Itachi: You know you could die, like someone randomly attacks you. That would be bad!

Kino: Thanks, I'll be sure to returned Kisame, like in two days...well after we have some fun ;)

Kakashi: I remember what I was going to give you! It's the new Icha Icha book, Pervy sage gave it to me cuz he said I help out a lot. But how did I help, I mean I rarely talk to him...

Sakura: She's dead; I wanted to kill her...oh well!

Ino: She's dead too, who I'm I going to kill now!?

Kisame: -drags Kisame off- Come on Kisame! Time to have some fun!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Itachi: Hello! I'm the almighty powerful Uchiha Itachi! No one can randomly attack me or even try to with out me knowing first….like Naruto who's sneaking up behind me

Naru: uhh…-looks around before running away from where he was behind Itachi- Run, Run away **(1)**

Kino: Have some fun! And don't forget to fill me in…you can send it on here or in a PM (lolx)

Kakashi: SQUEEE! –takes it with big water eyes (eye?)- THANK YOU!

Sakura: X.x

Ino: x.X

Kisa: Uh! Help? Fun??? I like fun! –Follows-

Kino: -giggles- ok next we have: **I-H-A-W-D**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sakura's Dead?! HUFFHUFFSPAZATTACK!! Yay! Um...Hmm...Kinoke! Will You Be My Totally Hetero Internet Wife? Hands Over Golden Yaoi Book Of Hawt Gayness

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Kino: -giggles- I'd do that too! And uh? Sure!! Yay! Internet love/marriage! –Hyperventalatesspazattackfallover- OuO!

Anko: I think she died…o.o

TenTen: OK well I'll take over this time! Ok next we have: **uchihalover1609**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Kinoke: the story is called Pleasure, Sin and Innocennce. When you're done reading your book of course.  
Orochimaru: are you Michael Jackson in disguise? You are very white and you like little boys-glares at sasuke-  
Kinoke: if you ever need a Yaoi ix I could suggest another story.  
-Hugs everyone except naruto, sasuke, sakura, and ino...gives everyone Oreos and milk, sneaks a kiss to itachi's cheek- ENJOY!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.X**

Kino: -out cold clutching the book from her new spouse-

Oro: Who's Michael Jackson?

Sasuke: -ignores and cuddles with Naruto randomly-

Naruto: n///n

Kino: uhh….

Naru: -pouts- what'd I do wrong?

Ita: O///o….um…good thing Kino's out…or else she'd kill you…

TenTen: Ok then…um yeah so next we have: **barryc10**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Me again: Sasuke: I can't threaten you, huh? Well, let me just do this, then you say I can't threaten you! (Seals all forms of Chidori) Try the Chidori, you DIE! I mean it.

Neji: Sorry for not including you. Uh, why do you idol Naruto? He is an idiot. Plus he's gay.

Itachi: I disabled Sasuke's Chidori, go ahead and kill him whenever you want.

Sakura: (revives with godly power) why do you like such a gay person like Sasuke, huh? (Knocks out with chop to the neck)

Deidara: Sorry if I misspelled your name. Anyway, I hate you! Your better off dead, you hand-mouth freak!

Tsunade: Fair enough. Anyway, why did you hate the Leaf Village? I mean it can't be just because you wanted to see your brother and bf again. I mean, they died protecting the village. The Third died protecting the village. The Fourth coughnaruto's dadcoughcough died protecting the village. I mean, who says you won't die protecting the village?

Orochimaru: I hate you! (Beats half to death.) There, you child molester.

Hinata: fair enough. I don't know how to do that anyway. I understand that that is your version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, so... Whatever works? By the way, Naruto's Rasengan is now the Wind Style: Spiral Shuriken. Thought you might want to know.

Kakashi: Sorry I said that, but it is true. You should be increasing your brain size, not shrinking it. Anyway, what made you decide to teach Sasuke the Chidori? I mean the Lightning Blade costs less Chakra, right? So wouldn't it make sense to teach Sasuke a Jutsu that couldn't be changed?

That's all for now.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sasuke: my….my Chidori! NO!!!

Neji: because he has what I lack! Damn that Narutard! –Growls-

Ita: I'll remember that!

Sakura: What I'm alive! Wait! No! –Dies-

Dei: But But what did I do! –Whimpers-

Tsunade: Well as you can see my feelings have changed or else I wouldn't be the fifth Hokaga!

Oro: But but I'm only gay for Kabuto now!

Everyone: -look at him weirdly-

Zetsu: -still running around screaming- IT BURNS!

Tobi: -running after him- I'll help you!

Hinata: Thanks! –Smiles-

Kakashi: Because he wouldn't stop bugging the fuck out of me until I did! O.O

TenTen: OK then! Next we have: **toboeskayou**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Yays ungrounded FINALLY! This is so weird I like the same candy as the Pedophile (I think that's how U spells it) and the Blond Bimbo. Yay chocolate, mints, and SKITTLES. SKITTLES make you SKITSO. I'm OK (in my mind). Everyone: What's your favorite drink?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Kinoke: I like Sex on the beach! Yay alcohol! Woot!

Tobi: Tobi likes orange fruit punch! Yay!

Itachi: Milk!

Kisame: Water

Ino: -puts poison in her fav. Drink- I like soda! Grape!

Tsunade: Sake

Sasuke: Lemonade!-looks around- NARUTOS LEMONADE!

Kino: -Pervy thoughts- he he!

Anko: root beer

Hinata: pink lemonade! …-whispers- Amante's….

Kino: wow hinata-chan

Hinata: -blushes-

Amante: -smirks-

Hinabi: apple juice

Neji: Sprite!

TenTen: Monster Energy drink!

Temari: uh…I don't know…

Kin: Mountain Dew!

Suzume: Coffee Delight!

Kurenai: Red Wine Sprinters

Dei: Apple Cider

Kakashi: Rock Star Energy Drink

Shika: Canadian Tea

Kiba: Kool-Aid!

Shino:...-quite as usual-...

Oro: Welch's Grape Juice!

Tenten: ok then! Well that's all folks! Till next time! And look out for 'Got it memorized?' that will hopefully but comeing! (Roxas and Axel)

**(1)-** This is what Demyx said in KH2 when he went to herks world! Lolx it's so cute


	16. Chapter 16

Kinoke: Ok so like wow! People you must really love my story –laughs- ok now onto the fisrt review: **X-BabYBuBbLe-X**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Hello Kinoke!! How is that Yaoi Book going? Good ne? Anyway! MY QUESTIONS!DeiDei: Do you mind me calling you DeiDei? Its Adorable n//n heheSasori: Do you mind me calling you SaSa? It may not be as adorable as DeiDei but its close o.OEVERYONE!: What is your favorite Manga? xDItachi the great: What shampoo do you use?Naruto: How was it? -winks and grins like a pervert-Anko: Why did you train under Oro-jackson?Beware! More questions coming soon from Lisa aka X-BaByBuBbLe-XTobi your so cute! -cuddles chibi Tobi plushie- Because tobi is a good boy!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Kinoke: I'm finished thank you! And now I have the wonderful golden yaoi book of hot gayness that I got from my Other that I still have to read –giggles-

Dei: Uh…that's a new one but sure!

Sasori: SaSa? What the hell is that?

Everyone: Uh…Naruto ofcorse –laugh-

Itachi: Yes… I am great –gets an ego boost- I use erbel sesence…did I spell that right? Prob. Not –shrugs-

Naruto: How was what? –confused-

Anko: Uh…I don't remember…

Tobi: -blushes- thanks!

Everyone: Thanks for the warning –laugh-

Kinoke: OK next we have: **barryc10**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Hi, again.Sasuke: (dodges kunai and Fireball Jutsu) You want to be like that, huh? Don't make me seal more of your Jutsu! Anyway, if given the chance, would you accept being a part of Team Seven?Itachi: I'm going to tell you that you better not get on my bad side or what I did to Sasuke will happen to you! Sasuke got on my bad side by telling me that I can't threaten to seal his Jutsu.If anyone tells me I can't threaten to seal their Jutsu, then I will seal a Jutsu or Jutsus of my choice.Neji: I brought a training dummy. (Places...the tied up Spider Freak down.) Would you show me the Eight Trigrams Ultimate Hyuuga Technique: Eight Gates Assualt? Just go ahead and untie him if you would want to.(drags Gaara into the room): How many times have you upgraded your Sand Burial? And could you show me the latest combo? (let's Gaara leave after he answers the question.)That's all now. (dodges more Kunia and knocks Sasuke unconsious for two questions.)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sasuke: Damn it stop moving! And of course I would…but only because of naru-chan! –keeps trying to attack h(er/im).

Ita: Well…no…

Everyone: what ev.

Neji: uh…you wouldn't be able to preform it…it's a Hyuga move so only Hyuga's can master it…but I am glad your instrested in our family's techniques.

Gaara: about six and no I will not show you! –runs away-

Sasuke: Grrr…

Kinoke: ok then…next! **Shrimps!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Shrimps back!BaByBaBbLe-x: HERES SOME COOKIEs!Itachi: it took me five trys to get your name right, i kept on misspelled it. Anywas...so...yup, i got nothing.Kinoke:what happen with me and Kisame? Your favorite drink, without the beach and its not a drink... ;)Pervy Sage: i'm trying to think how i help you...I FIGURE IT OUT!1 YOU PERVERT! YOU WERE PEEPING ON ME!! -beats the crap out of him- Ok, that better

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Ita: uh…ok?

Kino: -giggles- Yay!

Pervy Sage: Ow! Wait! Ouch! No! Stop! Ow! –runs-

Kino: well that was short lived… ok next:**Tsuki Aisu**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

sew... is neji gay for naruto then?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Neji: uh…no…I'm with TenTen

TenTen: -blushes-

Kinoke: -smiles- ok next: **uchihalover1609**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Deidara: I would be very afraid if you were in my bed. You have that crepy hand.Itachi: ILoveYou!-hugs him-Kinoke: don't get mad at me for liking Itachi.Oro: DIE!Kinoke: did you like my story?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Dei: -sighs-

Ita: uh…thankx?

Kino: its ok…he's quite irrisestable(sp?)

Oro: Nuuuu!!

Kino: I have yet to read it but I promise it will be read by the next chapter! Ok then, next: **NarutoKazama112233**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Hi People! My question is for Naruto. Naruto what's your favorite ramen besides miso ramen? I mean theres pork ramen, shrimp ramen, beef ramen, ... Aw man now I'm hungry... Well I got to go get me something to eat. See Yah!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Naruto: I like SHRIMP RAMEN! BELIEVE IT!

**KA-BOOM!**

Naruto: -a pile of ashes-

Sasuke: O.o! NAURTO!!!!!! NUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!1!!!!123! NOW WHO'S GONNA WATCH MY HOME MOVIE WITH ME AND HOLD MEH WHEN I CRY!!! –falls to his knees by the large pile of ashes that had nothing but the choker he got from last review- WHY GOD WHY!!!! –mental brake down-

Everyone except Sasuke: -moves to the other side of the room away from the brakeing down uchiha-

Kinoke: ok then…bye NarutoKazama112233! Ok next we have: **toboeskayou**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Hay barryc10 don't be so mean to Dei-Dei-Kun. Sits on the floor with Deidara one arm around his neck stroking his hair with the other. It's all right Dei-Dei-Kun that idiot dosn't know what (s)he's talkin about. wOOt Tea, KooL-Aid, GRAPE juce, and Rock Stars ('specialy the ones in the ORANGE for Gaara hope you like chocolate chip. Kinoke you know whats awsome?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Dei: -leans against her with anime chibi crying eyes- -sniff- ok…-pouts-

Gaara: Yep! I loved it! –is back-

Kinoke: Yaoi!? IDK…but next we have: **odsessed**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

i love your story, and i've got a few q's of my own.itachi: do you like naruto?kakashi: can i borrow your icha icha?naruto: why the hell are you sasuke's !? you'd be better off with itachi!(even though he's already taken)kinoke: can you rcomend any yaoi stories for a seriously anime deprived fangirl?orochomaru: just so i know, but would you ever consider gettin it on with naruto?kakashi: will you go out with me?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Kinoke: Thank

Itachi: Uh…no

Kakashi: No! my book!

Naruto: -ashes-

Kinoke: Well…you can read mine? Or if you look in my favs. You'll find tons of other ones…

Oro: if he wasn't taken…yes –smiles-

Kakashi: why should i!? you just want my book!

Kinoke: Ok then…uh…next:** !TaiFujioftheSound!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Hello all! -giggles- -looks around sees Deidara- Oh my god... Am I dead or is that... - runs and hugs Deidara- I LOVE YOU! I'm an Akatsuki member as well but.. only in a Roleplay I do with Kinoke-chan... Its awesomeful... But ANYWAYS... Would you go out with me?-acts innocent- Like I said I LOVE you...Kiba, your so awesome. Akamaru is so adorible. This is for the guys...Who would you go out with?(This is FOR THe STRAIGHT GUYS ONLY! SO DON'T ANSWER THIS SASUKE AND NARUTO!!)But, awesome to talk to you all.. byes...Talk to you later.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Dei: uh…-is glomped- Hi? Ok then? I love you too? Ok!?

Kino: I can't wait to cont. that rp, sis!

Kiba: Thanks

Akamaru: Arf!

All the boys: girls (lazy)

Kinoke: lolx ok so the end! Untill next chapter readers!


	17. Chapter 17

Kinoke: sorry for such the long wait! I have school work to do too ya know! –smiles- anyways lets move one to the first review! **X-BaByBuBbLe-X**

**------------------------------**

Revives Naruto I warned you! My birthday is next week! Squee! anyway...Itachi: I saw you in Burger King...What did you get xD DeiDei: I heard a very nasty joke about you on the internet and the person who said it said it was true...so this is my question...Do you use your hands as...uh...doyouuseyourhandsasselfpleasure!! xD good luck translating that... SaSa: Why did you turn yourself into a puppet? O.O It hurt my fweelings cries. Last but not least Sasuke: Your lucky i revived Naruto...Can you stop stealing my home videos..?

THANK YOU!

-------------------------

Naruto: -ashes lift and form a body and 'pop' Naruto's back- Hey! That was weird and mean!

Sasuke: Naruto!!!!11!!!!!123!!! –hugs him tightly-

Itachi: I was actually getting Kinoke a Ice cream sunday…

Dei: O////O What?! Of corse not! That's just descusting…

Sasori: please stop calling me that…-.- Because if I didn't turn myself into a puppet I would have dies…

Sasuke: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! –nearly sofacates Naruto- -cries-

Kinoke: Ok then…next we have: **likeuneedtoknow**

------------------------

HOW DARE YOU INSULT SAKU-CHAN!  
MEANIE!sniffles

ITACHI-KUN IS MINE DAMNIT!

YAY! I HATE SAS-GAY TOO! HE'S AN ASSWIPING TACKY ASS BIOTCH!

G-GO SAS-GAY HATERS! WOOT!

GOOD FIC!!

HASTA LA BYE BYES!

-------------------------

Sakura: -dead- x.x

Itachi: um…I don't belong to any one…

Kinoke: you belong to your creater….

Itachi: yeah…-sighs-

Sasuke: why does everyone hate me so?

Naruto: I don't hate you Sasu-chan! –huggles him-

Kinoke: thanks! Ok next we have: **Confoozld-Yet**

**-----------------------**

This Isnt My Acount My Sister Forgot To Sign Off And I Dont Have The Time To Do It For Her. Anyways! 1 Neji I love You will You Go Out With ME?!?!?! And if you dont I'll Sick My Pitbull on you! Mwuahahaha!- Kisses Neji - Ha! Your Face Is Funny Lookin right Now! 2 Sakura! I dont hate you I hate INO-PIGGY! YOU are one Of My FAV CHARACTERS!- Gives air Huggle- 3 You Guys Are Mean To Sasuke.-Pouts. And unties Sasuke and Gives Him A cookie- And if any of you take that cookie from him I'll SICK MY PITBULL ON YOU TO! BYES!

--------------------------

Neji: Um…I'm with TenTen sorry…but thank you for liking me so…-stops from being kissed- x////x

TenTen: -scowls- HEY! HE'S GOING OUT WITH ME DAMNET NOT YOU!!!

Sakura: -dead-

Kinoke: I'm sure she'd say "Thank you!"

Sasuke: I've been free for a few chapters now but Thanks anyways and thanks for the cookie!

Kinoke: Thanks for the warning! Next we have: **Shrimps of Mass Destruction**

------------------------

why did Naruto go boom?? Hmm...Wait, did I give Kisame back? I keep on forgetting...AGG! I FORGOT TO DO MY HOMEWORK! wait, why do I care? sigh I hate homework and school... Yeah, anywas Itachi: Whats up? Oh, i got you a present!! did I spell that right anywas here you go-hands over a puppy- His name is Jaaku!

Sasuke: -slap- PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD, DAMN IT!!

Naruto: STOP BEING ASHES!

-------------------------

Kinoke: because the chocker my friend gave him made him blow up when he said Believe it!...and no you didn't and I hate school too! The pop machain ate my money!

Itachi: Nothing much…uh thank you –a puppy appears in his arms, smiles slightly- Thanks.

Sasuke: O.O but I lost Naruto, it is the end of the world…

Naruto: I'm not ashes anymore because Lisa revieved me! Thank you Lisa!

Kinoke: Ok next we have: **toboeskayou**

**-----------------------**

Yaio? Huh? Wait a minut? What? Man I hate it when I have to much sugar I get confused easily and I can't spell worth a fly monkey poo. you can't have Dei-DeiKun TiaFujioftheSound he's mine along with Kiba-Kun. Stands in frunt of the two with arms spread out to the sides with shifty eyes and an angry look on my face. Anyone touches them again without my permission is dead. And guys stop being lazy and answer her question. If not for her then for me. Puppydog pout. Girls who would you go out with and plz don't be like the guys with your answer.

-------------------------

Kinoke: have fun with my sister…she's pretty protective over Dei-chan and Kiba-kun…so maybe you guys can share and not fight on my story? Please? And I can touch Dei-chan or Kiba-kun when ever I like thank you! This is my story ya know! –hugs both of them-

Dei n' Kiba: uh…

Sakura: -dead-

Ino: -dead-

TenTen: Neji

Hinabi: I'm only seven people god

Hana: I'm married

Anko: no one

Temari: uh…Shikamaru

Hinata: Amarte…

Amarte: -smirks and puts his arm around her shoulders-

Kin: naruto-kitsune1…-looks around-…if not him then most likely Zaku…

Tsunade: Single and loving it

Suzume: I don't know really…

Kurenai: I don't like anyone…

Kinoke: I'm married to IHAWD on here! Where are you my beloved? I've still yet to finish the wonderfull book of yaoi hawtness! Anyways next we have: **Neji-Is-Mine-151**

**------------------------**

Hi I have some questions.  
1Neji will you go out with me? Say yes or else-eyes glow and pupils turn to slits-.Oh yeah I have a present for you-Grabs Neji and kisses him-Haha! Thats a Funny face Neji!  
2Sakura and Sasuke-Gives cookies-hope you like them.Sakura can you get off my leg?  
3-Huggles Garra-you need some sisterly love in your life.  
4Itachi. Why Are you named weasle?  
5Hi Tobi-pats head-how are you?  
6Orochimaru. Go suck eggs.  
7Tsunade. Hi big fan.  
8Hi Tenten!  
9Yo! What up Kabuto?!  
Byes.

-------------------------

Neji: NO people! Get away! –runs and hides behind TenTen- I don't like that I'm this hawt!

Sakura: -still dead-

Sasuke: Ooo, another cookie –gives it to Naru-chan-

Gaara: -pouts- but I have Temari…

Temari: -flirting with shika ignoring her baby brother-

Gaara: -sighs- never mind –lets himself get huggled-

Itachi: because the producer named me weasel…

Tobi: -smiles- I'm fine thanks!

Orochimaru: I like Eggs!!!

Tusnade: Thanks

TenTen: yo

Kabuto: -smiles- Good…everything's fine.

Kinoke: ok then, next we have **barryc10** um I'm gonna break your review down sence its so huge! –smiles-

----------------------------------

Hi, again.

I'm a boy, okay.

Sasuke: So, you want me to stop moving, huh? Fine, then. (unseals Chidori for 5 minutes.) Use the Chidori and I'll use 50 of my true strength and we'll see which one is stronger. (tests my strength against the Chidori and I end up severely breaking Sasuke's arm.) Oops, I guess I should fix that. (does my best to heal his wound.) He'll need bedrest, but I managed to save his arm.

----------------------------------

Sasuke: Finally! –attacks him with his chidori but he fails like he usually do and screams out when he brakes his arm, gets healed the best barry could and sits there glaring at him- humph…

----------------------------------

Naruto: While I'm still at 50, I want to test a new Technique on your Shadow Clone Jutsu. It's called the Shotgun Attack. (waits for Naruto to create 200 clones, then charges my attack, causing my entire fist to glow.) Ha, let's see which of us is the greater ranged fighter! SHOTGUN!! (first of all, I just want to note that I only used all caps to show emphasis. Second, a whole lot of energy bullets rained down on Naruto, causing all of his Shadow Clones to be destroyed and just barely avoided giving Naruto a fatal wound.) You're lucky that you're very agile. Just a little more to the left, and you would have gotten a wound that not even the Nine-Tailed Fox could save you from.

----------------------------------

Naruto: I haven't battled in a long time! Lets go! Shadow Clone Jutsu! –creats 200 clones- Awe shit what the hell is this! –doges to the best of his ability's- SHIT! –moves again as his clones disapper and he's the only one left, having doged the last of the attack he was bent over, hands on his knees panting- Well I'm glad I was able to doge it then.

----------------------------------

Itachi: Come on. Let's see what you're Tsukuyomi Technique is made of. Sharikugan!! (my pupils almost disappear and the three circles of the Sharingan appear around the almost invisible pupil.) (I dodge the technique [my Sharikugan allows me to see what cannot be seen and I deliver a crushing blow to Itachi's stomach.) Don't worry, kinoke, He will come around, I just decided to beat Itachi senseless.

----------------------------------

Itachi: the last time I had a battle was…I don't know…but sure I'm up for the challenge –activates his sharingan- Tsukuyomi! –narrows eyes- shit –trys dogeing, but can't do to the fact he's never faced someone who had a mix of the Byakugan and Sharingan and ends up getting punched in the stomach, nocking him out for the first time sence never-

Kinoke: WHAT THE HELL!!! X.x

Sasuke: But I just saw the first punch! –sitting up still-

**Barryc10**: Yeah, well, I basically delivered 20 or 21 punches all together.

Oro: I see! Now I understand why I could only see flashes of light

-------------------------------

Orochimaru: How do you like the power of the Sharikugan, It is what you get by combining the Byakugan and the Sharingan. This is only able to happen when a Byakugan user and a Sharingan user get together and have a child. The best part about having the Sharikugan: I get to use the best techniques of both clans! (I get into the Hyuuga Posture.) Man, How do they manage to stay like this! (and I get the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms ready.) Here goes! 2 palms! (I strike Oro two times) Four Palms! (another two strikes) Eight Palms! ( Four strikes!) Sixteen Palms! (8 strikes) Thirty-Two Palms! (16 Strikes) Sixty-Four Palms! (I strike Oro 32 times, with the final strike having enough force to send him flying.) That adds up to a total of Sixty-Four strikes, just like the name says.

-------------------------------

Oro: Me like very much! Oh NEJI, SASUKE! Can you do something for me!?

Neji n Sasuke: Don't even think about it!

Oro: -pouts but gets surprised by being attacked that he wasn't ready for and gets knocked out-

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama! –runs to his side-

-------------------------------

I drag Jirobo a.k.a. into the room): Hey Jirobo, How do you manage to put up with tayuya? I guess I should just make you crazy. Sharikugan! (my eyes get all weird again.) Mangekyou Sharikugan! ( my eyes get even weirder.) Tsukuyomi! (I send Jirobo to the Nightmare Realm and have him relive 72 hours of Tayuya insulting him and injuring him in other ways with him unable to fight back.) that shall go on for 71 Hours, 59 Minutes, and 59 Seconds More! Hahahahahahaha!

------------------------------

Jirobo: What the!? –next thing he know's he's on the floor irl and traped in the Tsukuyomi…on the floor twitching-

Shika: huh…nice…

------------------------------

Sorry, I just got carried away. I'll leave for right now. Just remember, I have the almighty Shari (is punched in the stomach by Neji while gloating.)Ku...gan...(falls on ground unconcious, then my body vanishes in a puff of smoke) You didn't really think I'd leave myself open like that, did you? I'm a Jounin, an Elite. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (laughing continues while fading out, leaving my voice to reverberate around the walls.)

Bye! (a popping sound could be heard.)

-------------------------------

Neji: finally he left –rubbing his fist- Just leave! –says when he hears Barry's voice-

Kinoke: -sighs- now my fingers hurt and my classmates are looking at me weird for typing so much! Anyways! Thanks Barryc10 for such a long review! Its carried this chapter into seven pages so far on word! Ok then Next we have: **xXxKiNoKeXaKaXnArU-cHaNxXx**

**------------------------------**

Its me again! i have a few things i want to do...first off kinoke could you turn Sas-gay into drawstring plushy? And...uh...-looks around before going and grabbing Dei and Tobi n running away-

--------------------------------

Kinoke: Sure! –changes Sasuke into a draw string plushy- There ya go!

Sasuke?

Naruto: Sasuke? –picks him up and pull the string-

Sasuke: Naruto don't do that –voice fads-

Naruto: Do what? –he got no answer so he pulled the string again-

Sasuke: That! Stop pulling my string…-voice fads again-

Naruto: but its fun! –he said and pulled the string again but this time he went to far and it broke- Sasuke…uh…I DIDN'T DO IT! –drops him and runs-

Dei: Hey!

Tobi: Wee I'm being kidnapped!

Dei: Tobi that's bad…

Tobi: Oh…Nuuuuu!!! Tobi's a good boy!

Kinoke: just make sure to return them! Ok next we have: **uchihalove1609**

----------------------------

Everyone: here are some cookies, candy, and milk.  
Itachi: I LOVE YOU!  
Kinoke: Don't be mad! Did you like the story?  
Everyone: what is your favorite book to read?  
I love the Twilight series! Edward is HOTT!

----------------------------

Everyone except Sasuke, Dei, and Tobi: thanks!

Itachi: -still out cold-

Kinoke: uh…yeah…its ok and yes! I didn't know which one to read so I read all of them! I wub them! And I like Harry Potter!

TenTen: Violets are Blue

Hinabi: um…I don't know I read a lot

Hana: Interview with a vampire

Anko: Naruto manga

Temari: Luna the amazing agent

Hinata: D-N-Angel

Amarte: King me! (it's a fan manga I've read irl)

Kin: FullMetal Panic

Tsunade: I read a lot

Suzume: Inuyasha

Kurenai: FLCL: Fooly Cooly/ Furi Kuri

Kisame: Finding NEMO!

Sasori: Pinoccio

Zetsu: Gardening!

Hiden: Religion

Pein: How to do your own Pericings

Kakuzu: Money don't grow on trees.

Konan: Flowers

Shikamaru: 101 things you need to know

Kakashi: Ichi Ichi Paradise

Kabuto: How to con the cons

Orochimaru: Hello Kitty Tea Party: Meet Mr. Snakie

Gaara: Kittys and Pandas!

Kiba: Doggies

Shino:…bugs bunny…

Kino: you know that's not about bugs right?

Shino:…yes… -goes and cries-

Kinoke: ok then! Next we have: **NarutoKazama112233**

**--------------------------**

NO! NARUTO! Revives Naruto from dead. Are you okay! Hugs. Well my question is for Itachi. If you could distroy any one in the world besides Sasuke who would it be. ( If Itachi says anyones name in this room run like hell)

----------------------------

Naruto: -huggles back-

Itachi: -out cold-

Kinoke: I'm sure he'd say yes! Ok next we have our last reveiwer is: **odsessed**

**--------------------------**

hi, it's me again, and i've more q's. Kakshi: don't be so mean! and i don't to go out just for the book! Orochimaru: are you and kabuto really doin each other? kinoke: you rule! gaara: do like naruto? Kinoke: can i borrow Orochimaru for my own unmentionable hentai reasons? please? Pervy-sage: since kaka won't let me borrow his can i have a free copy of icha icha? see ya later!

----------------------------

Kakashi: my book!

Oro: yes!

Kino: thanks!

Gaara: as a friend

Kino: Sure!

Pervy-sage: SURE!

Kino: ok then so that's the last of it! Plz R&R Can't wait for more reveiws!


	18. Chapter 18

Kinoke: I am so sorii!!! I've been so busy! I'm really sorry! But now I'm here to answer your questions! Hehe ok now we have: **Shrimps of Mass Destruction**

-------------------------------------

hehe, here's Kisame!I got nothing to ask, WAIT!! ITACHI SLIGHTLY SMILED! YES!Anywas, whats you guys fav. band?Oh, and Neji...forgot, damnit...Oh, Kinoke you watch Inuyasha? Cuz I wrote a story, bout it, please read!

-------------------------------------

Kino: Thanks!

Ita: -smirks again out of amusement-

Kinoke: I like Shakira!

Tobi: Tobi likes Nelly Furtado! Yay!

Itachi: Shakira (laugh all you want)

Kisame: Pink Floyd

Ino: -dead-

Tsunade: Iron Maiden

Sasuke: Simple Plane

Anko: Red Hot Chili Peppers

Amante: Lenny Kravitz

Hinabi: Beyonce

Neji: Good Charoltte

TenTen: Metallica

Temari: Gwen Stefani

Kin: KoRn! WoOt!

Suzume: Fall Out Boy

Kurenai: Guns N' Roses

Dei: Evanescence

Kakashi: Bon Jovi

Shika: Elvis Presley

Kiba: Akon

Shino:...-quite as usual-…

Oro: Michal Jackson

Kino: I'll look into it! I love Inuyasha! Ok next we have: **toboeskayou**

--------------------------------

sure we can. You realy like my story that much? Could you help me with the next chapter I'm kinda stuck I know what I want to happen I just can't put it into words. I hate it when that happens. pouts. Its like I have the main points I just don't have things to go between them. OrO you're just weard, Hello Kitty Tea Party: Meet Mr. Snakie, that just compleatly phyco. Pandas, Doggies, and Mangas. YIPY. MFC. LOL.

---------------------------

Kino: Well yeah! And sure! Just PM when ever ya knee help with anything!

Oro: but…it's a really good book –pouts-

Kino: Ok then…uh next! **X-BaByBuBbLe-X**

------------------------------

-Runs up to Naruto and gives him a big hug- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! NARUTO! I WAS BORN THE DAY BEFORE YOU! -grabs chocolate cake and starts gobbling it down- Mkay, I have some questionsKinoke-chan: Can we share Ita-kun O.OSasa: Why dont you like the name Sasa?DeiDei: What shampoo do you use?and Arashi...wait...-revives him from the dead-: Is your name Minato or Arashi and Go hug your son naruto!

---------------------------

Naruto: Thanks ! –smiles-

Kino: I guess…

Sasori: because it's stupid

Dei: Eruble Esence

Arashi: Minato but I went by Arashi when I was Hokaga! Sure –glomps Naruto- Happy birthday son!

Naruto: -passes out-

Kino: ok then! Next: **Deidara-and-Sasori-Rock-RAMEN**

**------------------------------**

Hi! Its me Tai again! OMG! -huggles naruto- omg why did u turn 2 ashes... I almost cried and then i got happierer again...Deidara!I LOVE YOU!Dear Tobi, stay a good boy... p.s.- kill someone once in a while...-shrug-Hana is married?! WHAT?! When did that happen?Love,a happy fan!Tai Fuji

--------------------------

Naruto: Kino's friend gave me a collor that blew me up when I said b-e-l-i-e-v-e i-t! but I'm back

Dei: Love ya too!

Tobi: tobi will try

Hana: ONLY IN MY DREAMS! Sorry for the confusion!

Kino: bye! Okk next: **Akira Thorn**

--------------------------

Kurenai: Kakashi chose a perverted book over you! Are you just going to take that? Beat the shit out of him!! pumps fist in air Gaara: fangirls are scary. sorry if I scared you before, but on the show you seemed so lonely, I wanted to give you the option. Naruto: I am so tired of you being with Sas-gay! gives Naruto brain transplant Wonder whats gonna happen? cackles evily Tsunnade: Wanna have a sake party later?

-------------------------

Kurenai: I know and no I wont and I'm takeing care of it –walks over to Pervy-sage and whispers to him-

Gaara: Scary…yes…thanks…

Naruto: -wakes up with new brain- where am i? Who am i? Who are you people? Who are you? –looking at his father-

Tsunade: yeah sure!

Kino: great! A new confused and different naruto…wonder how he'll act….any ways next: **odsessed**

--------------------------

i'm back with more q's! Kakashi: you're a jerk! Gaara: have a cookie. Kino: thanks. i'll be sure to give him back, eventually. Pervy-sage: thanks for the copy of icha icha. do you do yaoi stories too? Itachi/Kino: would you mind if i tore sas-gay apart with a chain-saw? i promise to clean up the mess.

---------------------------

Kakashi: -ignoring-

Gaara: Yay cookie!

Kino: Ok…who'd you take again?

Pervy-sage: Some times…but very rarely…I've got one book out…

Kino n' Ita: only if you clean up!

Kino: OK then so that's all for now! Look out for 'Burning Crimson Memories' Also I'm discontiuneing 'Let Me Be Your Hero'…thanks R&R


	19. Chapter 19

Kinoke: ok I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update! School sucks ass! Ok so our first review comes from: **kagomefan999**

-----------------

Hi Kinoke, I just found your story its great!  
Now for my questions.  
Kurenai - I read that Kakashi chose you over a book last chapter. Can you not compete with a book to get Kakashi's attention? (That's sad.)  
Anko - If Kurenai can't compete with a book for Kakashi's attention can you?  
Naruto - Since you've been reunited with your father, what are you guys going to do to catch up.  
Jiraiya - I know Kurenai whispered something evil for you to do to Kakashi, since she can't compete. But if you do something bad to him, won't you lose your #1 fan and customer?  
Kinoke - Who is this Amante character and why do you have him with Hinata? Since Naruto's finally gotten a new brain and away from Sasgay, shouldn't she be with him?  
Itachi - Could you hang Sasgay upside down and throw shurikens and kunai's at him?  
Well that's all for now. Thanks Kinoke, your story rocks!

------------------

Kinoke: why thank you Kagome

Kurenai: I don't want Kakashi's attention he can keep his book…

Anko: of course I could I mean a pervert like him can be attracted to you if you know what your doing –smiles-

Naruto: My father? I have a father?

Araisha: NO!! –Cries in the corner-

Jiraiya: OH don't worry bout it… it was nothing BAD…trust me –chuckles-

Kinoke: Well Amente's another OC I made because Naru was with Sasuke but now…I guess he could leave

Hinata: NO! –Clings to his arm-

Kinoke: or not -.-U

Itachi: um….sure? –Unties Sasuke and hangs him up side down-

Kinoke: ooh! –Throws a kunai at him and hits him in the thigh he screams and her laughs- Ok bye! See you next chapter, hopefully. Next we have: **Hiden** wait why isn't he here?

------------------

Holy , would it kill someone to dig me up! I've been buried here for weeks fighting off these bugs with my chin!  
Anyway, thats not my question, here it is and its directed to Deidara, ya you ! First of all, arent you dead! You blew yourself up to the point where my temporary grave shook and another rock fell on my face! As for your lame excuse for art, blowing up is just another form of violence and beserking! I should know!  
Now get someone over here and dig me up! Once Im out im gonna skewer that shikaer, and beat the out of tobi for giving me his at the last meeting! If he says hes a good boy in his reply, its my scythe and his !  
Hail Jashin sama cocksuckers!

------------------

Kinoke: I thought you were here! Who's gonna go dig him up?

Akatsuki: -crickets- …

Kinoke: -sighs- I'll go do it, you fucking pusses –leaves with a shovel-

Deidara: I might be dead in the show but I'll always live on in fan fiction!

Tobi: eep! –Hides behind Sasuke-

(Kinoke: All hail Jashin-sama!)

Itachi: since Kinoke is out finding Hiden I'll take over, next we have: **Shrimps**

------------------

You like Sharkira! Me too! FALL OUT BOY, KORN!  
OMG! Dei you like Evanescence? OMG! I LOVE YOU!  
Dont worry Kisame! I love you more!  
Itachi why are you smirking in amusement? Are you mocking me??!  
But you know Itachi, I thought you more of a Papa Roach fan.  
Heres some cookies, pizza, hot wings, chips and cake! Oh dont forget! Heres soeme drinks!...  
You could have a party with all this food and drinks...I WANT TO BE THEREoh yeah! -runs up and gives Kisame a kiss-  
BYEZ!

------------------

Dei: yup! Evanescence rox!

Kisa: Good

Itachi: Yes, I'm mocking you and Papa Roach is awesome but Sharkira is a great singer

Tobi: PARTY!

Kisa: -kisses back- bye

Itachi: Next: **Uchihalover1609**

------------------

hey what up? I absolutly HATE school, it takes away my free time, well so does color guard (the people that spin flags, rifles, and sabres, they sometimes dance during halftime of a football game). Itachi: I heart you! Oro: You like Micheal Jackson?-unsucessfully trying not to laugh-  
Anyway, Byes.  
p.s. Kinoke: do you like the Twilight series? Edward is so HOT!

------------------

Itachi: Its nice to know I'm 'heart'-ed

(Oro: He's cool!)

(Kinoke: Ed is smexyness! –contiunes digging up Hiden-

Itachi: Ok then, next: **Akira thorn**

------------------

That was fun. Naruto: you hate sasgay! Temari: can you kick kakashi's then? Everyone except sasgay: cookies, cake, and icecream! Hinata: you is awesome! Tsunade: sake, sake sake! begin the drinking! MONKIES!

------------------

Naru: Who's Sasgay?

Temari: Yes I could kick his ass…

Everyone except Sasuke: YAY!

Hinata: Thanks

Tsunade: SAKE!

Itachi: -steps away from the 5th hokaga- Ok! Next: **Roxas-is-Awesome**

------------------

Hey this is Tai,  
O.O Deidara said he loved me! OMG!-faints but gets up- I gotsta question for you all...  
"Whats your favorite food?"  
-Runs and hugs Deidara.- -hugs tobi- -skips away giggling and smiling-  
Happy Fan-  
Tai Fuji

------------------

Dei: Yup! –smiles-

Kinoke: I love pocky!!

Tobi: Tobi likes Rice pudding!

Itachi: sweet dumplings

Kisame: pasta

Ino: -dead-

Tsunade: fish

Sasuke: -cant talk-

Anko: meh sweet dumplings

Amante: Cherry bombs!

Hinabi: Banana split

Neji: Chocolate covered strawberries

TenTen: Chocolate covered pretzels'

Temari: Chips

Kin: Pop corn!

Suzume: Island Shrimp and Macaroni

Kurenai: Italian Hot Fudge Sundae!

Dei: Roast Prime Rib of Beef with horseradish Crust

Kakashi: Danish ham-viking style

Shika: Chicken curry

Kiba: Buffalo chicken

Shino:...-quite as usual-…

Dei: -huggles back- Buh Bye!

TenTen: Next we have: **Naruto Kazama112233**

------------------

Hi!! I'm new here and just found this fic. and my question is for Tobi! Hey Tobi if you would run for president what would you do to stop the war in Bagdad(Don't know how to spell) out of these choses.  
A: Don't give a damn  
B: Say that you like war and think it's fun.  
C: Take back all amry people and give all people that we are at war with candy  
or D: Sit and think WTF is wrong with you. PS: If you say D I will chase you with a chainsaw!(: Bye!

------------------

Tobi: um….i would pick 'c' because they deserve Candy and war is BAD n.n

Itachi: that's a good Tobi –pats him on the head- ok last but not least: **odsessed**

------------------

Yay! i get to kill sas-gay! (tears sasuke apart with a chainsaw)Kino: i borrowed Oro, remember? Itachi: does sharingan really mess up your eyes? Neji: i know you're with ten-ten, but would you ever consider going out with kiba? Gaara:-huggles- have some more cookies. Tobi: you are just so cute! bye guys!

------------------

Kino: -walks in, dirt on her face and hands, shovel dragged behind her as Hiden follows her in- -sighs- ok I'm back…-reads the review- oh yeah!

Itachi: yes it does mess up my eyes

Neji: If I was ment to be with Kiba I would be dating Kiba but I was ment for TenTen

TenTen: -blushes and smiles-

Kinoke: Ok well thaks for the reviews! I'm hoping to hit one hundred reviews by chapter 20! n.n!


	20. Chapter 20

Kinoke: Hello and welcome to Chapter 20! Yay! Party! Woot! OK before I continue I want to say that I will not be updating any of my stories until 'My Hero Wears Orange and Black' and 'Burning Crimson Memories' have at least five reviews! I'm getting frustrated that I've got no reviews and like many viewers! I'm serious…I'm getting upset….and that effects my writing…-sighs-

Hinata: I'm sorry kino-chan

Kino: It's not your fault Hina-chan –smiles slightly- ok then our first reviewer is: **Shrimps**

**------------------------------**

YOSH!  
WE  
PAPA RAOCH IS FUIN' AWESOME! YAY!  
Uh, So Kino how was your thanksgiving?  
Uh MY BRAIN HURTS!  
Zuka:...I'm Shrimps alter ego...Yo! Kisame do you love Rachel(that's her name)?...I'm leaving...Goodbye

--------------------------------

Kino: It was ok but my step-grandma was being a bitch and wouldn't let me have wine so I ate all the champagne grapes instead! So HA! In your face Obaa-chan! How was yours?

Kisa: Of course I do! Why would you even question that?!

Kino: OK fishy man calm down! Next: **Kagomefan999**

------------------------

Hi again Kinoke, your story is still awesome!  
Questions:  
Anko - You said you could quite easily get Kakashi's attention, does that mean Kurenai can't or isn't as good at it as you? Be honest.  
Kurenai - Apparently no man is good enough for you? Ok, which girl would you like to be with?  
Arashi - I felt really bad for Naruto at your reaction last chapter when he found out you were his father. Why are you so cruel?  
Hinata - You were my favorite character. I thought the love you had for Naruto was so romantic and special it made want to cry. But apparently it was all a lie since you've so easily cast him aside for Amante. You're no better than Sakura was with Sasuke. I'm so crushed that you're that superficial, might as well start calling you the new Sakura to replace the old dead one.  
Jiraiya - Have you ever thought about dating Tsunade?  
Temari - You're my new favorite character, if you and Shikamaru get married, where will the two of you live Suna or Konoha?  
TenTen - What's the most romantic thing Neji has done for you?  
Itachi - Can you do me a favor and set fire to that disgusting book Kakashi is reading?  
Thanks again Kinoke, you rock and roll!!

-------------------------

Kino: thanks….

Anko: Honestly Kurenai could do so much better then Kakashi so I can't really answer that.

Kurenai: Girl?! It's not that! It's just…I don't know who…well…um….

Arashi: No! It's not it! He knew me but Akira Thorn or who ever she is gave him a new brain so now he doesn't know me and that upsets me! We were reunited a few chapters ago –tears-

Hinata: Of course I still love Naruto-kun! It was just…he was gay and then Amente-kun came and comforted me…I would have been with Naruto-kun by he was with Sasuke-kun so there was no hope for me…I'm sorry I upset you –cries-

Amente: -Hugs Hinata and glares at Kagomefan999-

Jiraiya: NO not at all she's my team mate man I would never go out with her!

Temari: Thanks! Well…we'd prob. live in Konoha

Shika: We could live in Suna if you wanted

Temari: Awe thanks Shika-kun –haggles him-

Shika: -blushes but hugs her back-

TenTen: One romantic thing he did for me….hmmm….I can't bear to pick one! There's so many n.n!

Neji: -smirks-

Itachi: I'd love to –flashes in front of Kakashi, snatches the book and burns it-

Kakashi: -hides in the emo corner-

Kino: Not again –sigh- Thanks Kags. Next: **Toboeskayou**

**-----------------------**

Hey Kino glad u updated ure the first in I think almost 3 weeks. M prime rib though I like mine medium rare with sautéed mushrooms and onions. Though the way u like it Dei sounds good to. Just imagine eating that then having an Italian hot fudge sundae with a chocolate dipped strawberry on the top. I better stop I'm making myself drool. You know what sucks is that I had a week long Thanksgiving Holiday and I was sick the hole time:(. I would give Dei and Kiba a hug but I'm still sick so air hugs to both of you. Oh and Neji I know your with TenTen but IF u ever break up would you think about going out with Gaara? U would look so cute together. Byes.

--------------------------

Kino: hey thanks…sorry you were sick

Dei: Thank you, UN!

Kiba & Dei: Air hugs! –Gives her air hugs- Hope you feel better soon Toboe-chan!

Neji: -looks at Gaara and then back at TenTen- No, I'd be to heart broken to date any one

Gaara: -joins Kakashi in the emo corner-

Kino: -sigh- ok next: **Uchihalover1609**

------------------------

Kinoke: I think I want to marry Ed from the Twilight series.  
Itachi: I love you!  
Kinoke: Don't get mad, he is VERY SEXY-points at Itachi-  
-punches Sasuke in the groin area-  
Dei: I love you, too! I know you didn't actually blow yourself up it was a decoy.  
Gaara: I cried when you died, do you fell special?  
Akatsuki: Your AWESOME!  
Tobi: We all know you are Obito so hook up with Kakashi.

-------------------------

Kino: you do that and I'll keep Itachi

Itachi: um thanks

Kino: It's ok…you just can't touch him n.n

Sasuke: -yelps and curls in pain, still hanging upside down-

Dei: The first one was a decoy by the second time I really did kill my self…also my love only lives on for Tai and Toboe-chan sorry

Gaara: T.T –cuts self in emo corner-

Akatsuki: We know…we know

Tobi: No I'm not, I'm Madara…

Kino: ok next: **X-BaByBuBbLe-X**

**-----------------------**

Hello! It's me again and this time...I BRING COOKIES! Everyone take one! Except Sakura...NO

okay questions...Questions...

Arashi-sama!!: Can I be a shinobi since your revived now?  
Itachi: Will you go to the My Chemical Romance concert with me?  
Kinoke: -gives golden book of ItaNaru and SasuNaru Fantasy tales- Treasure it with me

Bye! Next time I bring CAKE!

-------------------------

Kino: Sakura's dead, has been for I think four chapters now

Arashi: sure whatever, I don't care

Itachi: Sure

Kino: -hufflesnufflespazattakfallover- Yay! Yaoi! Now all I need is the golden addition of ItaNaru goodness with Mpreg and my collection will finally be complete! This reminds me! Where has my totally hetero internet spouse been?? I-H-A-W-D!? Where art thou!? –Cries-

Everyone eats cookies!

Kino: Yay! Ok so thanks and everyone I'm serious about what I said in the beginning…please! Ja Ne!


	21. SORRY!

Hi….OK I know a lot of people watch this storie…and im sorry to say that I don't know when I'll be updating next…maybe when I go to my dads and its late at night…I'll answer questions and stuff…I apologize to everyone for such a long delay…nearly a year or two … I cant remember the last time I updated…im really sorry!

Love you bunches,

Kinoke-chan!


	22. Chapter 21

Kinoke: OMG what's this...an update? From ME? wow lol sorry its been so long (2 or 3 yrs that is) but this will be short, just answering y'all questions and stuffs and posting my reply...hope y'all like :D

Kino: HIIII *pops back into her room back in OH*

Dei: KINOKE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE MISSED YOU *crying and clings to her*

Kino: Sorry guys...i moved. So lets go, we're all going to my new room. *smiles and makes everyone join hands and poofs thema ll to her motel room* So this is where i live now. It's not big but yeah *shrugs a little*

Dei: Kwl!

Kino: Ok so we have a lot of questions that need to be answered so im just going to jump into them. Our first batch of questions come from: **LucifersCousin**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Itachi- If you had a choice between having hot gay sex with Naruto or Sas-gay, who would you do?

Jiraiya- Could you give me a few pointers on how to get women? So far I'm only having luck with the men.

Kinoke- would you please slap Sas-gay for me cut out Sakuras heart? If she has one that

Kakashi- Stop playing favorites with Sas-gay! He totally sucks ass!

Kinoke- 'gives mountain of cookies' mutters under breath- you're really hot

Well Ja Ne!

(p.s. I hope you get those reviews soon. I'd hate to see this story discontinued.)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ita: ...if i had to choose...Naruto

Nar: *blinks and looks at him funny* Gay sex? Am I gay? *mutters to self*

Kino: still having bain problems i see *shakes his head*

Jiraiya: Well ya gotta tell them that their pretty and when ever they say something and you disagree...just agree with them and they'll be happy. Give them gifts and then take out on a date and then if you're lucky, heehee *wink wink*

Kino: *rolls eyes* pervert lol *reads her question* Sure! *slaps Sas-gay whos now tied to her cair and then grabs a plastic knife and goes for Sakuras dead body that's piled onto the second bed of the room next to Ino's equally dead one and starts stabbing at her chest*

Kakashi: Meh...i dont care any more

Kino: *stops stabbing sakura and stares at the cookies and blushes a little* Do i know you? O/o

Ita: *glowers a little*

Kino: *stabs sakura one last time before giving up and shrugs* Okay next batch of questions come from: **Amaterasu77 **(these were intresting)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aw but your storys awesome! Hi I'm Amaterasu! The girl with black and red wolf ears and tail.

Deidara: GO OUT WITH ME! I LOVE YOU!

Itachi: Have a happy life with Kinoke!

Kinoke: Have a happy life with Itachi!

Leader-Sama: I know where the Akatsuki is cus I live across the street from you! Can I join! I have the sun goddess in me! And I'm half wolf!

Leader-Sama: I know your name! It is Pein! Hey that rhymed!

Boy except Itachi Dei-Kun Sarsoi-Kun: Get torchred by Satan,jump into the sun somehow,then fall off Tokyo Tower and finnally come back into my terrible torchreing therepy. Muahahahahaha

BYE!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dei: NEVA! *hides under Kino's bed*

Kino: *blinks*

Kino&Ita: Thanks :D

Pein: Maybe...and that's nice...*shrugs*

Kino: Now is that to all the boys here or just Sas-gay? Lol b/c not all of them deserve that type of tourcher :D HAHA kay kay next we have: **Not Saying **(STALKER?)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hey Kino wats up?

I have some questions for some people.

First is for Tenten.

- If you were stranded with Neji would you hate him or love him?

Sorry random this question would not leave my head.

Next is Sakura.

Sakura- Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby cause you are wierd?

Last is for Itachi.(Save best for last!)

Itachi- How did you get so damn SMEXY?

Kisses on cheek and runs away.

PART2

Ealier I sent a review and for Sakura's have anybody answer it.

I must know!

PART3

Sorry for all of these but things keep coming to me after a send the revies.I have a question for Shikamaru and Temari.

Shikamaru/Temari- If you 2 got married where would you honeymoon?

P.S Kino if you can just merge this with the other one and the kiss I gave Itachi as much as I love him I know he is with you in this but he is just too darn smexy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ten: I would love him *big heart eyes and small smile*

Kino: Yes she was :D

Ita: I have they sexy genes *smriks* *blinks at the kiss and shrugs, used to the attention*

Shika&Temari: We would probably go somewhere where we wouldnt be bothered with missions or anything...a place far FAR _FAR_ away *nods together*

Kino: okay then, now onto our next question asker:** Shrimps **(OMG I'VE MISSED YOU LOL)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-glomps Kisame- I LOVE YOU TOO!

I haven't read any of your other stories...What they about?

HOLY SNAP! SAKURA DEAD!

GAARA AND KAKASHI DONT BE EMO! HERES COOKIES!

Ur, I got nothing else...BYEZ!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kisa: *gaks and catches her a little* Love you too :heart:

Kino: Yaoi! What else lol

Gaara: cookie? *innocent look and takes it, nomming happiely*

Kakashi: *snags the cookie and chops on it* Thanks

Kino: Lol yes Sakura is dead and its okay :D glad you posted :3 Next we have my sister

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hey its me Tai Fuji

OMG

Deidara Yay! I still love you!

Neji- your smirk is so cute

Itachi- hi

Fan:

Tai Fuji.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dei: Yep, thats good :D

Neji: thanks? *chuckles*

Ita: Hello

Kino: BYE! *waves* Okay...next we have: **Pirate-girl32**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Deidara:SPOILER!-covers ears and closes eyes-I have seen that far yet! You have a big heart could you let have a small piece of your love?

Itachi-You are probably tired of hearing this by now but YOU'RE VERY SMEXY!

Kinoke:I heard from someone that Obito becomes Madara Uchiha. Don't know if they are correct or not. If you know where i can find out more about this I would appreciate it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dei: sorry and i dont thinks so...I already have Kayou-chan and Kino's sister likes me... i cant possibley love more people like that...

Ita: Naw, i like the attention *chuckles*

Kino: Yeah... i think so...And i really dont know...Haven't watched the series a lot and i dont know where to get good info like that sorry...Okay! Any way, next we have: **Kagomefan999** (oh boy)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hey Kinoke, The story is still great.

Questions:

Anko - You never really answered my question last time. Who is better at snagging a man you or Kurenai? My money is on you.

Kurenai - You also never answered my last question. I don't care if you like girls over guys, I just want to know which one?

Arashi - I apologize, I didn'y know about this Akira Thorn, so what are you going to do to solve Naruto knowing your his Dad?

Hinata or Sakura 2 - You say your still in love with Naruto, but couldn't be with him because he was gay and with Sasuke. Well as I learned a few chapters ago, he's no longer gay or with Sasuke. So, are you going to try and get together with your life long love? Or are you going to stay with Amente gigilo who you've known less than a day? And I'm not buying your tears either, Sakura 2.

Jiriaya - You're a pervert who will go out with any girl, please explain why you don't deem Tsunade worth going out with? Kinoke could you bring Tsunade in, I think she'd like to hear this as well.

Shikamaru - Have you and Temari talked about having kids yet?

Neji - Same question but with Tenten.

Itachi - Please place Amente under the Mangekyou Sharingan, and relive what you did to Kakashi under it with him.

Thanks again Kinoke, You are the best!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anko: Well then you win :D I am deffently better lo

Kurenai: *blushes and looks down* Fine...i would pick Anko

Anko: *chuckles and smiles*

Arashi: I donno...im trying to figure it out...maybe you could help Tsunade? *gts into a convo with the blond hokaga*

Hinata: *frowns at her and shakes her head* Once again, he doesnt even remember me and i cant simpally go after him when he's like that...i can try but probably wont work

Kino: Also...Amente has disappeared...so he no longer exists...Sorry Hinata...

Hina: *nods*

Jiriaya: Because she's my team mate and i dont look at her like that...shes like one of the guys so i dont really see her as a girl..

Tsun: *was talking with Arashi so she heard him*

Shika: No not yet

Temari: We still have our careers to go though...i would rather wait before we have children...

Neji: Yes but she also wants to wait since we just became Jounin

Ita: I would if he was here *shrugs*

Kino: Thanks! :heart: Next we have Deidara's lover ;D : **Kayou-chan**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thenks Dei for telling my sis that, she really needed to hear that, 'cause she's all the time thinking tat you're hers. Oh and guess what? I'M NOT SICK ANYMORE! YaYs! Goes up to Dei and Kiba and give them big have no idea how miserable it gets when you can't do Kino what do you think of my other story and can you help me with it? Thank you bunches. Hugs Dei and Kiba one more time then leaves. bye. waves to everone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dei: You're welcome my love :D Yay! *hugs back tightly*

Kiba: *hugs back and smiles* Woot!

Kino: I like you're stories...if you need help of any kind just email me kay?

Dei&Kiba: Bye! *hug back and waves*

Everyone: *waves goodbye*

Kino: Okay our last batch of questions come from: **InsanityForTheSane**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hello Everyone!

Kino-chan how are you! its been so long! ^o^

Ita-kun: How do you feel about you being in love with Narumo in my story? xD [[ Female Naruto YEAH! ]]

Deidei: How did you feel when Sasori died?

Sasa: I forgive you! -hugs-

Tobi: Your going to be very cool in one of my stories...do you know why? -tobi doesn't know- Because Tobi is a good boy! -fangirl squeals-

Naruto: Go give your man a hug! -nudges naruto over to sasuke and winks-

Sorry guys, I didnt bring a cake this time...HERE I BOUGHT RAMEN INSTEAD! BUZ xD

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kino: I'm great! I'm living on my own now lol I live in ND! :D

Ita: Its okay i guess *shrugs* Never new Naruto had a female form

Kino: haha

Dei: I was upset yes... but im getting over it

Sasori: Thats good...now stop calling me that *grumbles*

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy~! *squeals as well and jumps up and down*

Kino: goof ball :D

Naruto: My man? *stumbles* hes tied up tho?

Kino: YAY! Ramen! lol i miss this stuff

Naru: did you say ramen? *blinks a sudden realization dawning on him* OH MY GOD RAMEN! *jumps the pile of dry noodles*

Kino: *laughs and smiles* well at least he's still this ramen obbessed self XD Cant wait for your reviews :D


End file.
